The Salvation Of A Demon Lord
by Hector Flores
Summary: Having been betrayed, Diablo finds that betrayal is a universal concept, losing hope he is transported back to the world he once lived in thousands of years in his past, little did he know that he in the arms of two ladies, he would find friends, family, and a home.
1. Chapter 1

This is a How not to summon a demon lord fanfiction only.

From the beginning of time, I have existed I am or was what was once referred to as the Demon Lord, counter to the godly presence in the universe, in truth most of the times while we would argue about a few things, for the most we got along rather well, she represents creation and I used to represent destruction, she was order and I chaos, it was not an antagonistic relationship or so I thought.

You see we were supposed to exist as a balance of sorts, the cosmic balance, in reality, we were supposed to work to promote growth, prosperity, and knowledge, but like most plans, they look great on paper but the execution of it was less than favorable. My tasks were to destroy in order to motivate the universe into advancing their cultural knowledge and abilities.

Like I said it was supposed to work, but in reality, it did not. One day she decided to ambush me and she pretty much nearly killed me, she then took that blasted sword she loved so much and used it on me, meaning she butchered me while I was still alive and could feel every bit of the pain, and she is the benevolent one in this?

She cut me up into pieces and then she scattered those pieces to places I could not even imagine, no seriously I was simply in too much agonizing pain to actually keep track of where she tossed them, I am pretty much the last piece that remains, "So with this I am the only one that has worshipers. I also know that if some of those fools that once worshiped you collect the pieces, they will attempt to resurrect you, and I can't have that."

I wanted to scream, to demand to know the reason, but as it were I had physical form anymore, so talking was a bit beyond my ability, "They will never succeed, they will never realize that I am sending you to somewhere nobody will ever find you, you always liked the color black, you will get to live in darkness for all eternity, I told you, you should really have accepted my proposal and not being so stubborn, but oh well, this is what you deserve."

She ripped open reality and tossed me into an empty void, proposal my foot, her proposal was that I simply sit on my rear and do nothing, just let her do whatever she wanted, she wanted to recreate all intelligent life in her image, destroy countless races, each that I helped nurture and motivate so just her precious little hairless monkeys could survive.

Honestly, I am the Demon Lord but instead of promoting war, I achieved to motivate peace most of the times, while I am supposed to be the source of evil, I only actually caused harm on those that either did horrible things or to prevent them, I lived to promote peace, understanding, and justice, and I am evil incarnate?

As it happens to float as a spirit I began to stretch my perception and began to hear things from other places, places that were somehow connected to this place, my prison, my limbo, and it is not like I have a ton of things to do, floating as a spirit in this place, so might as well be productive and I decided to pay attention to those voices.

As time went by I began to learn things thanks to these voices, ironic that most of these voices came from the very species she apparently loved, humans, they are called, hairless apes would be a better description, but then again that may be that I am still quite bitter about the circumstances I find myself in.

What felt like passed thousands of years passed, and that is when I heard something I never thought I would hear again, a prayer, not just any prayer, it was a prayer to anyone that would listen, "I don't know why, and I don't care, all I want is to be able to have a child of my own, a child that I can love and nurture, to be a good mother to my precious child, why am I denied that? I don't care if god or the devil hear me, whoever is out there, please, let the child I carry be born alive!"

I don't have as much power as I once did, but I felt the sheer sadness and desperation in that prayer, something that touched me in ways I never expected, I decided to go to this lady and help her in any way I could, it was not like I was very busy, and she truly seemed to need my help and was quite desperate.

As I went down to her world, and I got closer to where she was, I began to see the world she inhabited, it was more advanced than the one reality I once lived in, and as I floated near her I saw the reason why her child was not going to live, the body of her child was breaking apart, it was simply not strong enough to be born.

I knew what I needed to do, I needed to destroy that which was causing the child to weaken, and that should allow this very wanted child to be born, I sent my energy towards the child and indeed it did look like my actions were having a positive effect, but as I kept working, I began to feel myself growing weaker and weaker, it made sense I was using what little power I had, but I hope she spoke truly in her prayer, and this child is truly loved, my sacrifice would be worth it if it is.

I saw everything go dark and I could no longer feel or sense things as I once did, funny thing, it almost feels like I am swimming, but that doesn't make any sense, there is no light, so I can't look where I am, it seems that doing one last favor trapped me in yet another prison, well I sort of knew there would be consequences to me helping the lady but this?

Again I found myself floating in so rather vile smelling stuff, but floating never the less, as time when on I slowly wondered how that lady was doing, until one day, I felt something shoving me, and the shoves were not as gentle as I would like, pushing that seemed to last for hours.

Finally I saw a light, and that is when someone cut a piece off me off, made a knot, and held me upside down, and with little consideration this person who was holding me gave me painful slap to my rear, I swear I think I would break a bone, that was so painful I was made to shout in sheer agony, and that is when I realized something.

I was scrubbed rather roughly and someone placed a wool blanket over me, and then carried me to a place I had no clue where I was being taken to, "Mrs, you had a healthy baby boy, here, let me give you, your son." Son? Wait what does this mean? As this person placed me in the arms of someone I could not see thank to this blanket, she gently moved the blanket so I could look at her.

"So there you are, my precious boy, don't worry my child, I will take good care of you from now on, you don't need to cry and be afraid my precious little boy." When I looked at her crying face and heard her voice I realized what happened, when I was helping this woman be able to have a healthy child, I somehow got sucked into the body of her child, and in truth, I became the soul of the child.

I never thought that I would ever experience my own birth, it was traumatic, to say the least, I know I should be grateful that at least I am not a disembodied spirit traveling through the ether anymore, but I think this will cause me nightmares for at least a couple of years.

Having to learn to walk, talk, and do things most people take for granted was not a pleasant situation, but it was something I needed to do, considering how I was floating before I actually should be happier, but I am by no extent of the imagination a human, or ever have been, so my spirit caused my body to grow as what I really am.

As I continue to grow my horns began to grow, my ears were long and pointed out unlike other children, and my hands were quite strong since apparently, I keep breaking bottles with my grip, I finally learned to control that, but when other people looked at me when mother took me for a stroll was not the looks you would expect, to say that they had a shocked look on their faces was in fact not so surprising after awhile.

I began to tune their comments out after a while, comments that I was a mutant freak, or a child experiment has gone wrong, but to mother I was always her precious boy, and mother was always kind, caring, supportive and always seemed to want the very best for me, the amount of love I received from her was such that I never before felt so loved.

My mother worked two jobs to keep us living well, and sometimes after the first years of my life she placed me in a place she called a school, a place of learning she said, a place where I would get mocked and insulted was more like it, she would leave me in the care of my teacher, who did a wonderful job of ignoring me most of the time.

Apparently my horns and tail, made her think I was something they called the Antichrist, since I was in reality not a human I had very little room to argue against that, I did my best to study, got the best grades I could, which often got me this silly star stuck on my forehead, and I did everything I could to make mother feel proud of me.

You are of course wondering if I have such a caring mother, where is my father in all this? Well the truth is he was not there, not present in this life of mine at all, as I grew up I asked mother about it but as soon as she began to cry and sob, I knew that it was a subject too painful for her, so I decided to simply say dad was away working, yes, working far away from home.

As I entered elementary school, I went from being the tailed freak that resembles their definition of the devil, to the top student in the class of whoever was fortunate enough to be teaching my class, I played plenty of school sports, to make mom proud, and did my best in every assignment and test I was ever given.

This, of course, had the negative consequence that either I was called a show-off, or people stopped trying to let me participate in the school sports anymore, something about how could a person be a jock and a nerd at the same time.

I was being bullied so much that it took a herculean effort for me to simply not blast these idiotic bullies into oblivion, so mother did the next best thing, she took me to study Jujitsu, and I decided to try and learn Kendo in our school, the only problem is like in my other studies, I simply tried to do my best, and in my third grade I actually finished my martial arts training, mother was proud when I was sparring with five grown men to earn my black belt.

In regards to the opposite sex, well I was popular for a time, and had a really nice girlfriend, or should I say girlfriend, it turns out she merely wanted to use me to help her with her homework, I felt so heartbroken when I heard her speaking with her friend about how she used the horned freak and how stupid I was for thinking she loved me, she even said that she was too good looking to actually be caught dead with a freak like me.

That is when I decided that a new avenue of entertainment was needed, so my mother bought me a handheld console, a thing I could play games with people around the world and they would never be able to tell how I looked, I began playing games and was much like everything else in my life quite good at it, trying to make mother proud.

I got a ton of gear for my character that simply was too weak for my character to wear, the funny thing is I made my game avatar look like I would look as an adult, that is when two boys came to me and asked me for my help in beating a monster in the game that was giving them trouble, of course, I helped them, and I thought that we were becoming a good friend, looks like somethings were still hard for me to learn.

I was happy that me and my two friends talked and played together, and for an entire year we played in the guild we made, together we built up the guild in a game called Cross Reverie, as I had plenty of gear I either ended up giving it to the guild or sold it to help the guild facilities grow.

It was until I got to middle school that I went to meet my two friends, they were both sitting in the local playground, I was going to them when something told me to wait and listen, "Can you believe that stupid horned freak thinks we are his friend? The guild building is strong enough, why don't we dump the loser, he is an eyesore to the name of our guild!"

I could not believe what I was hearing, "What? Are you plain stupid? If we keep letting the freak think we are his friends, he might donate more of his stuff to the guild, and everyone will thank us thinking we are the ones that gave all that stuff for them to use, let's milk the idiot for all he is worth, and when he is no longer useful, then we can dump him."

First the girl I once thought that loved me the same way I loved her, and now, my two friends who were more of self-serving jackals than even I ever noticed, I don't need people like this, people who love to use, abuse and hurt me, I am through being their punching bag, their tool, I erased their names from my friends list, and decided to change my name and appearance as I went to play Cross Reverie in a new platform, it was called a nerve gear.

I decided to be true to myself and named my character a name close to my heart, I named the character Diablo, no more would I let people walk all over me, I worked hard to study the new information about the game, the new lore, the new skills, to be the best that ever would be, and on the day of the launch I found something that I never thought I would see.

The game in this new console, had actual demon lords, and what is worse I somehow felt like these demon lords were somehow connected to me, I felt that it was more personal, like there was something in me that made me feel this way, I should not be so surprised, the nerve gear allows people to hear and feel the game as if they were living there.

The console was much safer after the disaster that happened after the first MMORPG was released, or should I say after the survivors recovered, I went to fight these demon lords and each dropped a unique piece of gear, so I kept upgrading those pieces after I equip them, nobody managed this, people would bug me to tell them how, but the only response they got was a challenge for a fight.

I kept playing even after mother died, this was my only comfort zone, the only place I could feel like I could let loose and release all the frustrations I had in my life, having gone to college I got a nice job, the pay was not exactly making me rich, but a single person does not require much.

I got a nice single bedroom apartment, had all my basic needs covered, and a decent internet connection, not much else was needed since I still could use my nerve gear and I only had one game, so

I could focus on my reign of terror in the game, or I think some felt like that is what I was doing, I built myself a base, I had everything I could ever need in that place, I could make potions, enchantments, and even repair and upgrade my gear.

My place was so nice that many players tried to kill my character to take it from me, my character might not be considered an official boss monster of the game, but many people thought that I should be considered close to being the final boss, I considered that high praise from the fools that dared to invade my base.

I don't care who it is, nobody is going to use, abuse, or insult me again, or at least not in my favorite game, there I was strong, I had the best gear, upgraded to perfection, nobody could defeat me, they tried to bombard me with their spells, fools, those spells will do them more harm than they will ever do to me.

I wonder if anyone will ever love me, if these jackals are the only people I will ever meet, as I closed my eyes for the night, I didn't even realize I was still wearing my nerve gear when I finally fell asleep on my chair, that is when I felt someone touching my face, but strange, it felt like two people kissed me, I live alone that can't happen.

As I opened my eyes, I looked down at myself and realized I looked quite different than what I remember, I was wearing the gear my character was, I touched my arms, and realized something, I could smell the air around me, there was no ability to smell built in the nerve gear, and that is when I heard two people arguing.

One was a Pantherian, her hair was dark as was her fur on her tail, she was shall we say had an athletic build to her body, and the one she was arguing with had ears that made me think of an elf, but she had the body that would make centerfold models look pain, I mean to say that she was stacked was stating the obvious.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a How not to summon a demon lord fanfiction only.

I kept trying to see if they noticed that I was still trying to get their attention, I mean I said hello, greeted them politely, and yet these two keep screaming at each other, trading insult, and I am just sitting here having to listen to this because I need them to explain what in all burning hell is going on here!

I swear that if this keeps going, I am liable to kill someone, and it is becoming clear that the people I might end up killing are the two that keep arguing. When one dared to call me a summon monster, that was it, I had enough, I was not about to put up with this garbage for another second.

The only thing I could say is I lost my patience, who wouldn't? Well, I know of one person who would be laughing her head off at this, but not me. "I can't believe it, I summoned a talking monster, and he said it is a demon lord, I must be the greatest summoner in history!" The other one looked upset and looked at me, "Like Hell you are, I summoned him!"

" **FIRST YOU IGNORE ME, THEN YOU BEHAVE IN SUCH A DISGRACEFUL MANNER, HOW DARE YOU BEHAVE IN SUCH A MANNER BEFORE A DEMON LORD! I AM DIABLO, AND YOU TWO NEED TO APOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT TO EACH OTHER, AND BEHAVE IN A CIVIL MANNER!"**

Immediately they stopped what they were doing and they apologized while trying to resist doing so, and when they began to shake each other's hand a green light was seen around their necks, and a metal collar with a lock appeared on both of their necks.

"WHAT! This thing is supposed to appear on the summon and not us!" I see this must be something I never saw in the game before, but the fact that they used it on me and it affected them must mean that my ability to reflect magic just became my own in this strange world I found myself in.

As soon as things calmed down, I can finally start to get some much-needed information. "Now that you both are calm, would you please tell me where am I? And why did you ignore my many attempts in trying to get your attention? Where am I?"

The black haired pantherian looked at me, "We are currently at the top of Starfall Tower, it is a place used by adventurers to summon monsters to do their bidding, we both came here to summon a monster and I apparently summoned you, or maybe this fat elf did by mistake, now would you kindly tell me who you really are?"

I don't tend to lie, mother did raise me right after all, "I don't lie, my name is Diablo, and I am a Demon Lord, it just happens that I came from another world, now why the collar appeared is something I do not know, I have never seen these kinds of collars in my entire life."

The elf decided to get involved and walked between us, "Actually they are very common when summoning monsters when you summon a monster, you always include the Enslavement Ritual to ensure your summon obeys you, or so I was taught unless this pantherian actually messed up the ritual."

Can these two speak without arguing with each other? So they used an enslavement ritual on me, that explains it, Starfall Tower was a part of the Cross Reverie game, so does that mean I got sucked into my favorite online game? Well, I am wearing the gear my game avatar was wearing so unless this is like when those thousands of players got stuck inside that death game I read about, this means that the power I spent so long building is now at my disposal.

"Actually you two used the Enslavement Ritual you just mentioned, the thing is, I have the ability to reflect all magic that is cast upon me, when you used the ritual, you used the ritual on yourselves rather than on me. Like I said I never heard of or seen this type of ritual, so I guess we need to find an expert in your world's magic to get these collars removed."

At long last they finally understood that I had nothing to do with them ending up with those collars, as we walked down the steps of the tower I began to wish I had gone down first, the inclination and the lighting was pretty much giving an ample view of the elf's cleavage, and the way the pantherian walked was quite seductive.

How the hell did I end up in my favorite game, and after little less than an hour, I am treated to a scene that makes me feel like an absolute pervert?

As we finally reached the entrance the elf decided to stop, and she turned around looking at both of us. "Oh, how rude, we know his name, but we haven't introduced ourselves, I am Shera L. Greenwood, I am trying to become an adventurer to be able to live as I wish."

I didn't need to turn around to even look at the one next to me, she had a disapproving look on her face that did not look well on such a beautiful face, "I am Rem Gaellu, I didn't summon you without a reason, I will need your help in resolving somethings that prevent me from living a normal life."

I didn't see why this would be the case, except I was feeling something very familiar about her when she was standing so close to me. It is a feeling that there is something near me that is very much like myself, and yet it is almost hidden for some reason.

"I may be a demon lord, but you will find that in most cases I am fair. As long as you are honest with me, I don't foresee any problems with me providing aid as long as you offer me the same considerations. Do you two have any idea how far are we from the largest city around here?"

Shera told me it was just a couple of mile away, it makes sense with what I knew of the game, the city of Faltra should be a few miles away from the tower, it was nothing more than a brisk walk, which of course made sense if adventurers used it to summon creatures to do their bidding.

"So Diablo, mind if I ask a question?" I didn't even have to look at Shera, it is better that I didn't, I am liable to keep staring at her bouncy tits if I did, I mean those are impressive, "As long as you answer the same number of questions for me later I do not mind."

Rem seems to be paying attention to what I am saying since she is walking a lot closer to me than before, "Are you horns real or are they a decoration?" I can't believe she has the nerve to ask me that, I mean did I ask her if she had any sort of enlargement spell cast on her chest? No, of course no, it would be disrespectful and that is simply not how my mother raised me.

"Hold on a second Rem, I need to kneel down, you want to know if my horns are real. Very well, you can touch them to see if they are real, but I assure you they are, and so are my ears." I did as I said and in the middle of a dirt road, I was kneeling and two women of two different races were touching my horns and ears until they finally realized I was actually telling the truth.

I finally stood back up and began walking towards the city Faltra. "Like I said, they are real, honestly it is almost like you never even seen a demon before. How many times must I tell you that I am a demon lord?"

Rem was still walking pretty close to me, I guess she was doing this so that I could not stare at her body, then again I am a healthy man, of course, I would look them over, especially when they are dressed in shall we say such provocative choices in clothing.

"It is that you been nothing but polite, it is not something we came to expect from a demon lord you know, you even let us touch your ears and horns, that is not something people would allow to two complete strangers, granted I was surprised to see that you have two small horns hiding in your hair and people usually don't have horns growing out of their head like you."

I could tell this was going to be a long walk, I sure hope someone can break these collars, I have no clue how I would even attempt it, this sort of magic was not something I know about. The last thing I need is to make these two think that I will use these collars to make them my playthings. I sure hope mother understands that this was not my doing.

As we entered the city I could see that we were going towards a part of the city where there were less and fewer humans, pantherians, elves, grasswalkers, and dwarfs. Seems like there is a bigger divide between human and non-human races, I do not like that one bit when two groups live like this, history from the world I came from taught me discrimination and prejudice is soon to follow. I am a demon lord, but I do not discriminate.

As we walked towards an inn I could see the name of it, just what I actually need, peace of mind, such an honest sounding title, I sure hope this place will grant me that which is so obviously advertising. As I walked in I saw a rather nice pantherian lady dressed in a maids outfit, she looks nice. I walked towards the counter.

"Excuse me, but I need a place to stay. I know that it is far too much to ask for charity so how about this, for as long as I have a room and board, I will repair anything that breaks in this Inn, within reason." She must think I am joking here, in my time in that other world I learned quite a bit of magic incantations thanks to all the games I played growing up, and I get a feeling I could get to work.

As she laughed we walked towards the main dining area and I began to wonder if a hurricane hit the place? "So basically you had a few dwarfs eating and parting here and of course they got into an argument and then it got headed and they got into a fight, and caused this mess. Alright give me two minutes alone, and I will take care of it."

As soon as they left, I began to try and figure how I am going to send the magic through so much damage, so in the end I thought to get my hand dirty has a few different meanings, I placed my hands on the floor and began chanting the repair incantation, I will never make fun of that book series ever again, as the floor began to shift and a tide of energy went through the room repairing anything it touched.

Two minutes later I was sitting quite drinking a glass of water and I wasn't even feeling tired at all, nope, no different that one time I was sent to clean mother's garage, if anything it was a little easier now that I think of it. They came back in and had this odd look of shock on their faces, what? Did I use a glass that was reserved for someone else? I don't think I look that horrible, my clothes aren't even dirty.

"You fixed this entire mess in two minutes, HOW, I mean HOW!" I simply finished my glass of water and looked at her, and pointed at my specter, "Magic, how else was I going to repair this wreck? It was no big deal for me, I did tell my two companions what I am didn't I? I am a demon lord, this sort of thing is nothing to someone like me."

She began laughing like I told her the greatest joke in her entire life, "Sure, a demon lord will be repairing instead of destroying things, sure, no matter you have yourself a deal, the name is Mei and I own this place, but unfortunately I only have one room available so you three will have to stay in the same room."

I could see several problems with this arrangement, first off, I might unintentionally do something that may be seen as offensive to them if we have to share the same bed, I mean I am a healthy guy, and if these women wear nothing or something provocative well, I might unintentionally touch them in a way that might look a bit perverted. Mother did not raise me to be a pervert.

"I still need to know what your names are, so would you kindly introduce yourselves." I had no time to waste, I knew my companions wanted to check the room, and more than likely I would need to use some more magic spells to make the place a little bit more comfortable for them, you would never expect his from a demon lord, but like I said many times mother did her best to raise me right.

"The one with the black hair is Rem Galleu and the one with the blonde hair is Shera L. Greenwood, you can call me Diablo, now you must excuse me for doing that, but my companions need to freshen up and probably want to set some ground rules since we will be living in that room. As for not having the last name, well like I said I am a demon lord, and if I did have one, I forgot it a long time ago, sorry."

She again laughed and looked like she was quite amused by the way I was talking, "No problem, Diablo, it is at least an easy name to remember, sure your friends can take a bath, freshen up, but be sure to come down in a couple of hours, that is when me and the staff will having our meal so you can eat with us." I thanked her and she gave me the key to our room.

As soon as I walked into the room I knew one thing, I had a lot of work ahead of me, this room was a mess, there is no time like the present, I sent energy through the floor and sure enough everything was spotless soon enough, and then I decided to place a charm on the place to make it bigger than it actually was, who knew reading and playing those games would be this useful?

A few moments later the place looked like the VIP suite at a high-class hotel, and sure enough they both took a bath, the only difference is they took their bath together, guess they wanted to save time. Me, I began doing something on the bed, I sat down and tried to meditate to clear my head and process everything that happened to me, helps with the anxiety of having two women taking a bath in a room and the only thing that covered the view was a shower curtain.

I wonder if I can use teleport magic, I could in the game but I wonder if everything I knew from the game was still the same here, it does look like the city of Faltra from the Cross Reverie game, and the thing is this was a level sixty city, sure doesn't feel like it, something is different, something that keeps making me feel concerned.

The main enemies of most players were the Fallen, people who dedicated their entire lives to resurrect the demon lord, or at least that is what I remember from the game lore, thousands of years earlier the celestial went to war with one demon lord and after defeating the demon lord they divided him into pieces and each became a demon lord.

Well mostly that was true, but somehow I don't remember it like that, I still feel this feeling of betrayal and sadness when I think of it, I seemed to remember a few things from before I was born, but as time went by I forgot a lot of it, I do remember my name, and a few things, but I don't know this world seems as I said seems familiar to me somehow.

I am not going to be bullied again, or get used and abused like I was growing up, I may offer to help, but I refuse to be the tool or peon of anybody, I may be in a familiar world, but the pains that I felt growing up are still with me it seems, what was that saying, once bitten, twice shy, at least I know Rem, Shera and Mei are nice or at least I hope so.

As soon as I finished thinking that and both Rem and Shera finished getting dressed or at least that is what it sounds like, I still had my eyes closed after all, I heard a loud knock on the door, "Rem, Shera I am going to see who that is, if you finished dressing, feel free to come with me, if not, stay behind the curtain. The last thing I want is for you two to feel uncomfortable."

They actually did finish getting dressed but did not come with me to meet the person that was knocking, don't know who it might be probably. I opened the door and saw that is was a woman dressed in lavished robes, quite form-fitting robes at that, the lady was quite the beauty for a human, blue long hair, light blue robes, with a red mantle, she must be someone important, she had this air of distinction almost nobility.

"Can I help with something Miss?" She looked at me and for some reason, she seemed to be accompanied by two other men, bodyguards most likely. "Yes, you can, my names is Celeste Baudelaire, I am the head of the mages association in the city of Faltra, I was told I could find a pantherian woman by the name of Rem here, am I wrong?"

That is when I moved aside and let her in, I intended to let only her in, but her two bodyguards came with her, I guess humans aren't taught any manners. "Rem, I believe you have a visitor." When they both came to me that is when the guards looked at me with disgust, the slave collars did make me look pretty bad granted, but in my defense, I was not the one that placed those collars on them.

"Well this is not what I was expecting, and I feel like there is a story behind those collars, why don't we go downstairs so that you can tell me how did you two end up wearing those slave collars?" I had no problem with that, I was planning to go downstairs to the dining room to eat dinner anyways. After the enchantments I placed in the dining room, good luck trying to break anything in there.

As I sat down and we got our food from this massive buffet table, I swear, Shera looked really happy, "I love food, food loves me, stuffing my face makes me so happy." Having finished her little song, she began eating like she had not eaten anything in a week.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a How not to summon a demon lord fanfiction only.

I looked at Rem and she still staring at Celeste, if I know anything about online games, there is no reason for her to come and want to meet with Rem unless Rem is actually very important for some reason she does not wish to disclose, it must be something that either caused her great pain, caused her to suffer emotionally, mentally or even physically.

I know I should ask her but I rather focused on the business at hand, "You clearly know Rem, and you more than likely asked Mei our names, in order to find which room we were staying at. Since you are the person responsible for maintaining the barrier that keeps this city safe, she would not deny you this information."

She looked at me, "I actually do not know how to cast this Enslavement Ritual, but in reality, it is because I know slaves most of the times receive horrible treatment and live miserable lives, so deep down I never learned it. They both did use the ritual on me, but I have an ability to reflect all magic that is cast upon me, so when they did, they placed these collars on themselves."

I could not help to look at them, I must find a way to set them free, I will never use these collars to force them to do anything harmful, I swear. "As such I shall do my best to find a way to destroy the collars they are wearing, just as long as it is done in a way that does not harm them. You look like you have a question, sorry for the long-winded explanation, feel free to ask me your questions."

A man was glaring at me since I first saw him, I think he was a bodyguard that accompanied her with us, but something about this man doesn't quite feel right, there is this dark aura around him, almost like he is hiding some sort of evil intent, or maybe I am over analyzing things and he is a plain greedy bastard.

"You better watch your tone with speaking to your betters, Lady Baudelaire is someone you should show your reverence and respect, you lousy demon." I was not about to let this fool insult me like that, let alone this conversation has nothing to do with a plebeian like him.

I really wanted to blast this fool into ash, "I am Diablo, if you think I should respect her, then you should watch how you dare to speak to me mortal, you dared to call me a simple lowly demon, I am a demon lord you insufferable imbecile, the one that should show gratitude here is you, for my mercy in sparing your worthless soul."

Celeste looked at me and smiled, she is obviously trying to calm the situation, not a bad idea, "I am sorry for what he said, but did you say you are a demon lord? Every demon lord has a title an aspect that they are known for, what is yours if you do not mind me asking?"

Well she is about a hundred times better at treating people than her idiotic peon, so might as well tell her, "I was banished to the realm between dimensions long ago, so I do not believe there are many who remember my title, I am the demon lord of destruction, I gather you are here because of something you need help with, something only Rem can do apparently."

Rem looked away from me, she was hiding something, I will ask her later, "Actually it is quite the opposite, I am here to offer Rem my help, she is very important for the safety of our world you see, but no matter how many times I ask her, she always refuses my help."

I see so Rem does not wish to leave herself open to being manipulated by having a debt, a moral debt can be even worse than a financial one, a financial debt you can pay, but a moral debt she would carry for the rest of her life, because those that would use such a debt would always have something that they can use as a trump card.

"Unfortunately I do not believe she wants to owe you or your Association anything, she gave me the feeling that she is actually quite the independent young woman, and hates to depend on others, I, however, would ask you a favor, my knowledge on current ritual magic is lacking, so if you can find a way to remove these collars I would be grateful."

She began smiling at me like I said something she did not expect, "I have to be honest, I never thought I would hear you a demon lord ask in such a polite tone, I have never heard of magic reflection being able to affect this particular ritual in the way that it did, and such it means I am going to have to do extensive research to find a way to as you said destroy just the slave collars."

I looked at her and could not help but to smile, compared to the man near her, I could feel a light of honesty in her words if her peon was a dark shadow, she was a shining beacon. "I thank you for your efforts, as for Rem's safety, you have nothing to worry, I am the protector of both her and Shera, does that dare to try and harm them shall face my wrath."

She got up from her seat and looked so much less stressed as she heard me say that for some odd reason, "Very well, I shall leave them both in your care Diablo, I shall contact all my associates to find a way to get the collar situation taken care off, mind if I ask what do you intend to do? Hope that is not too prying."

I looked at her and could not help but to feel relaxed as she was standing there, "Nothing major, I was just summoned to this world, so I am going to require a means to provide for me and these two ladies, so I plan to register with the local Adventurer's guild. I know you are going to say why not register with your Association, but I get the feeling that would cause you no end of trouble, you do not need that when you have so much to do to find how to get rid of these collars."

As she left I could feel the glare of the fool, I know he will be trouble, it is something about him that simply strike as if he will cause some major problems and soon, being shown that he is not some high and mighty person and shown that I was not intimidated with his pitiful attempts into making me cower, probably bruised that idiot's ego.

As I looked at Rem, she was looking away from me, "Rem, mind if we talk somewhere a little bit more private? I need to know what about the thing that makes you this distrustful." She flat out told me she had no secret or hidden agenda, that she simply did not trust humans, and if she thinks I am supposed to believe that, I feel insulted.

Shera was still eating like she was ready for her fourth serving, "I have nothing talk about, so if you don't mind I like for you to drop the subject." No, this is far too important to just drop it, I need to make her realize that the trust thing goes both ways. I actually know of another way to remove the slave collar, and that is simply leaving her to her fate and letting her reap that which she is so eager to sow.

I will not do that since while yes I am a demon lord, I happen to be a well raised and educated demon lord, not some common barbarian. I would like to think so, but after the idiot's comments, I could no longer stand this and lost my patience. I simply walked towards her and picked her up and threw her over my shoulder into what I would call a fireman's carry.

"You are going to talk, and I will not hear anything against this, be grateful I am willing to grant you some privacy, but make no mistake you have made me very angry, and angering a demon lord is not wise."

I was beginning to walk when I could feel the gaze I was getting from Shera, "If you don't mind me asking where are you taking her? Rem is keeping a secret, a secret that is very important for me to know, so I am going to interrogate her and discover what that secret is."

Shera just looked at the mound of food in front of her and began picking food, "Well, in that case, don't mind me, I will be here stuffing my face!" I swear that the more I care, Rem, the more she feels like she is very similar to myself, almost like she has something that is very much like myself.

As I got to the room we share, I placed her on the bed, I am not going to do anything that harmful to her, but we do need privacy if that feeling I got from her is what I think it is. "Look, Rem, I am asking you, here, just the two of us, tell me this secret you are keeping from me, I swear not to disclose that secret till you permit it."

She was looking at me with this look of fear in her eyes, "If I told you, you will end up abandoning me like everyone else. I am tired of people treating me like I am some sort of monster, for people to abandon me when it is no longer convenient for them to be near me."

I sat down near her and placed my hand on her shoulder, "You think I been treated like a prince all my life? Big surprise Rem, I haven't. I know what you feel, and I am telling you as a demon lord I will not abandon you for no good reason, you asked me to help you didn't you? When we were traveling to this city, you asked me to help you, all I am asking is for you to tell me your secret and trust me."

She looked away and that is when I heard something I was not expecting, "I carry the soul of the Demon Lord of the Soul within me, I carry the demon lord Krebskulm within me, I know you will abandon me like everyone else or treat me as a monster, it is not like I carry the soul of the demon lord voluntarily, it is something I inherited from my mother, been carrying since the day I was born, much like my mother, and her mother before her."

So that is why she felt so familiar the minute I touched her, it seems she is the vessel of another demon lord like myself, I could not help but feel sympathy for her after I realized her situation. "I see, you have nothing to fear from me Rem, to abandon you for something it is out of your control is not only weak but unjust and stupid beyond reason. I am a demon lord, and demon lords are not weak. I shall not abandon you, not when there may be a way to save you from this unjust fate."

"It is an unjust fate because if people knew, they would marshal all their soldiers and gather all their weapons to try and kill you, you don't need to worry about me going anywhere, I promise Rem, I will find a way to save you. I just need you to trust me, even if it is just as a fraction of how much I trust you."

I never had much experience dating, with how my head and life were, how could I? One the one side I got looks from women that did not want anything to do with me, and from the ones that did want to get involved with me just wanted to see what they could get from me.

Rem first began sobbing, and I could not help but offer her my shoulder to cry on, and just as quickly as she began crying she jumped me, pushing me on the bed and began kissing my lips in a full on french kiss, I am not kidding, one second she is crying like her world is coming to an end, and the next she is kissing me like we been lovers for years.

"Thank you Diablo, nobody has ever been that kind to me before in my entire life, I had to find a way to show you how grateful I was, I hope that my first kiss shows you that I am indeed grateful for your kindness and for your willingness to help me." Oh, boy, did she have to say that with her head resting on my chest like we just spent making love for the last ten minutes?

I touched her head and that made her look at my eyes, "I actually could tell there was something similar between us the second I began to carry you, Rem, it was the human church that said that demon lords are evil personified, please remember that, some are evil but I assure you, you have nothing to fear from me, I like to think of myself as a rather just and fair person, even if some people do not believe me because I am a demon lord."

She began to cry again, and I am left wondering what did I do to make her cry like this, I honestly tried to be as gentle as I could, I honestly could have done things to get her to talk without causing her, using the tickle torture method came to mind, but I simply did not see the reason to subject her to something like that.

"Well I know Mei is going to be mad at me for sure, I don't imagine Shera could eat like that." This finally made her laugh as I helped up from the bed and she finally looked like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, I could sense this feeling of relief that I didn't think I would either cause or be able to sense it.

As we walked back down Shera was finishing what looked to be her fifth mug, boy, how can she have a figure like that and eat like that? I swear if I eat that much I would be as big as an elephant. "So I gather you finished eating, you will be happy to know Rem and I had a nice talk, and I think she will trust me a little more, as, for tomorrow, we go to register with the local adventurer's guild. Rem is already, but you and I need to do that."

I was too embarrassed to say this before, but the writing in this time, is not like the way I remember, the letters have changed, and as such, I got the feeling that I was a little illiterate. After everything Rem told me I guess it would not be fair to keep this secret from her, so when we got to our room I told them that, and you would expect them not believing me but instead, they were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off.

It turns out even an infant knows how to read and write, which of course I know, but that doesn't make the comment less embarrassing. Rem told me where the local bookseller lived and since she was friends with her, she could sell me a few books.

As I walked through the streets heading towards the bookstore, I began to think about my life since coming here, I was never what you call sociable, pretty much I was a lone wolf sort, especially after my few attempts of having friends turned into such massive failures. I don't know why I think things will be different between me and those two, or maybe it is simply wishful thinking.

As I had taken a drink of water, surprisingly the water in the well was actually clean, I began to walk towards the inn. I heard something that however made me reconsider, "Demi-humans, you can't trust them, I just made up that law that they had to pay a fine for walking out late in town and we got some free drinks, they are so stupid. They should all just drop dead and leave this world to us."

I knew exactly who it was, and it didn't help that I just heard him flat out say in a drunken stupor that he extorted a lot of money from an innocent person or several since he and his friends were not walking that steady.

"Well, well, well, here I was getting thirsty and who do I find here, that plebeian that was with Celeste, you boys sure look like you hit the bars, shouldn't you dunk your heads in some water, otherwise your mothers might recognize how stinking drunk you are, unless she stopped caring about you, either way, you boys really need to run along. I think I hear someone's mother ringing the dinner bell."

That made all of them glare at me, but if they think they can intimidate a demon lord well they need a reality check and I am more than willing to provide it. The idiot that was with Celeste threw at me his bottle thinking he would hit me, to me it was like time slowed down to a crawl, of course, I caught it. I even took the top off and took a drink.

"Well looks like at least one of you plebeians knows to offer a lord a drink, but it is a little too late to offer an apology especially since this stuff is rather weak, don't tell me you got drunk on diluted liquor like this, cause if you did, you are even weaker than I thought."

I was having too much of a good time pushing their buttons, come on fools, try something, I am itching for a good fight, "I knew that I hated your dumb face since the moment I met you, I am no plebeian, I am the person right next to Celeste in the magic association, and you are good for nothing demon. Did you get kicked out of that dump of an inn?"

He got something from a pocket in his robes, it was a crystal, I sure hope he is not going to do something as dumb as to summon a puny monster, after those comments I was really angry. "I think someone needs an attitude adjustment, say hello to my most powerful summon, a level thirty salamander!"

He threw the crystal and sure enough the flaming salamander appeared, to make matters worse the summon was also trying to intimidate me by showing me it could use a fire breath attack. Ok, I better end this quickly, a level thirty salamander, that is so pathetic it is not even funny, that is like nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a How not to summon a demon lord fanfiction only.

" **GALLUK, YOU FOOL, LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! YOU CAN'T SUMMON THAT THING IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN LIKE THIS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"** Apparently, the actions of these fools actually took at least one of his little gang by surprise, my guess is that the fool was not thinking at all. To tell you the truth I was feeling kind of sorry for the poor salamander, I mean it was not his decision to be here or try to attack me, he had to obey.

This just gave me another reason why I hate that enslavement ritual even more than I already do. In truth, the attacks of the salamander at most was helping to give me a rather gentle warmth in this cold evening, but I was not in any real danger, but the city, now that would be burned to ashes if I didn't put a stop to it.

" **THE FOOL NEEDED TO LEARN HIS PLACE, I DID WHAT WAS CALLED FOR!"** Yes, this plebeian was a complete moron, how did he reach such a high rank in his organization is something I might as well discuss with Celeste at some point tomorrow, if this is the second highest rank in her organization, well this city if not the kingdom is pretty much doomed.

"I think you are the one that needs to understand what you actually just did, you did no less than two mistakes today, one you insulted me, two, you summoned this salamander thinking that it could harm me, but instead you put the people in this city at risk, I guess I should really introduce myself better, and Salamander, thanks for the fire, it was getting a little chilly around her, but that does not mean I will show you any mercy."

I took out my scepter and ran towards the Salamander who was about to unleash his strongest attack, without even a second to waste, I blocked the attack with a shield and with little time to do anything, I had only one alternative, **"EXPLOSION!"** I cause the flame of the salamander to expand and caused the flame to explode with the ground around it. "Never expect mercy from a demon lord."

For a second there I thought I saw a look of gratitude from the salamander before he died, **"HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE, YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A LOUSY TRASH DEMON! WHO ARE YOU?"**

I put my specter away and that was me holding back, I looked at the cowering fools and smiled, "Who am I? Let me tell you again, I am Diablo, the one true demon lord of destruction, I am not the one you should worry about, you should really worry what will Celeste decide to do to every one of you after I talk to her about what you did. If I was you, I would spend the rest of the night repairing what this fool did as a show of remorse, but if you want to take the risk it is still your decision, and Galluk thanks for the drink."

As I began walking away I heard the group of men start to run all over the place either trying to repair the location or trying to hide the damage, it would make no difference, I told them I would talk with Celeste tomorrow and I always keep my word. I wonder if I can find a public library, but at his late, in the evening I don't think I will.

I finally made it back to the inn, Rem and Shera were both asleep on the bed, well looks like it is the floor for me, I decided to try and get comfortable with a blanket that they kicked of themselves and closed my eyes. Some demon lord I am, sleeping on the floor, then again I was raised to be a gentleman, and as such waking them up was not an option.

I closed my eyes, and it was not long before I began dreaming, dreams of the time I had control over an entire domain, I was feared and respected, I did everything I could to destroy that which threatened the safety and prosperity for the mortals, they never did show me as much respect or reverence like they did to her, my counterpart.

I kept dreaming of the lies she told me, the things we discussed when we were together, the plans to ensure the progress and happiness of people by maintaining the balance between the forces we each lead, lies, nothing but lies, as I finally was getting ready to wake up, my left hand was touching something rather soft, and somehow bouncy.

Huh, this makes no sense, I was sure I was sleeping on the floor, why do I feel like I am swimming in a bed of gelatin. I looked down and I realize what I was touching, oh the indignity, my hand was grasping Shera's breast, in plain sight, I must have been really tired last night because I never realized that they had no clothes on.

My other hand was touching a rather handful of something firm, and I knew where I was, when I woke up and got up, I unintentionally placed my hands on the breast of one of them, which somehow were sleeping with me right between them, again I was sleeping on the ground, how did I end up basically in between two naked women? And why am I complaining?

That is when finally she woke up, her face was blushing a color that made ripe tomatoes look pale by comparison, "No, you can't touch that, not unless, you pick me as your master, **Seriously pick me, and we will have a lot of fun!"** I honestly did not expect that from her, a princess basically telling me if I accept her rule, I could do have my way with her, did she honestly think I didn't know the Greenwood family was the elven royal family?

"Sorry about that ladies, I did not mean to grope you like this, but could someone tell me how did I end up sleeping on the same bed as you two? As far as I recall I was sleeping on the floor." That is when Rem finally moved and after she got over the blushing and she gave me a very much expected slap on my face, finally sat up and looked at me.

"Well in the middle of the night both me and this fat elf, got worried about you and we got up and that is when we found you sleeping on the floor, so we picked you up and dragged you to sleep on the bed, we must have gotten so tired that we fell asleep after we took off our nightwear because it got sweaty after we put you on the bed."

I apologized for actually touching them without their consent, which for some odd reason they found very funny, I was always taught that you should apologize if you did something wrong, I don't see why this was particularly funny. As I got dressed rather quickly, I went outside to give them plenty of time to get dressed.

This turns out to be a good thing since it appears that the inn had some rather disruptive guests last night, funny thing I never heard any noise and seeing the damage I must have slept like a log, the hall had a few dozen holes, six on the walls and the rest on the floors, it looked like some people fought with maces in the hall, and I slept through that?

I guess it is partially the inn's fault, the bed might not look like much, but once you are on it, you see how perception can deceive, the bed was comfortable, the pillows fluffy, and the blanket that I used to sleep on when I tried to sleep on the floor was clean and smelled of some sort of flowers.

I used my specter and did exactly as I did on the dining hall, I caused the walls to rebuild and reinforced them so that this sort of thing would never happen again. As I finished my work it seems Rem and Shera finally finished getting dressed and were pretending to clear their throats as I finished what I was doing.

"Do you honestly want to waste magical power to repair this kind of thing? A hammer, some nails and a few pieces of wood would achieve the same results." again perception can be deceptive, but I was not going to correct her.

"For you or anyone else that might be true, but do not compare me to other people in this realm, to me, this is nothing, less than nothing. I have an infinite supply of magical power, as such this is as easy as breathing. I did tell you both what I am, I am a demon lord. You would do well to remember that."

As I walked down to the ground floor I told Mei that I took care of the repairs, and she told me breakfast was ready in the dining hall, bread, some light stew, and some fruit, not bad, the flavor sure made me remember a few things from my dream, and I was not happy about it, not one bit happy about it.

I hate dreaming on how things used to be, always makes me realize what a fool I was back then. "You say you are a demon lord, but you have to understand that when people hear demon lord, they think this uncontrollable being whose only god is to destroy and kill everything in their path, a walking disaster, a never-ending cause of pain and death."

I was eating and Rem tells me this? "You never expect one to be polite, considerate and honorable. You have done nothing in front of us that would make you even look like how we expect a demon lord behaves, put on a helm and shining armor on you, and you have more in common with a knight than with a demon lord."

I was really feeling insulted, to be compared to a knight of all things, not all knights were living embodiment of virtue, some were bad enough that they make pirates look downright decent, greed, cruelty, and all dark desires inhabit in everyone, and it is a daily task to resist their influence. As a demon lord, I am the being that exists to punish such evil behavior, not be the embodiment of the very things I used to punish.

"Well on to other matters, I need to go and meet with Celeste at some point today, but you do not want to be anywhere near the Magic Association, so how about we take care of our Guild registrations and then after I walk you back to the inn, I can take care of my business with Celeste."

They stopped eating and glared at me, I am not kidding Rem and Shera both glared at me, "And what business do you have with her?" It was not like I was going to do anything out of the ordinary, why do I feel like they expect me to say something immoral like I am planning to go to her office, rip her clothes off and have my way with her.

"I was out walking last night when I bumped into the plebeian we met before, you know, the rude one and the caused a scene last night, it involved me, a lot of shouting and a weak Salamander summon. I need to inform her what happened and explain what I did, and more than likely she will demand that I help repair the damages to that plaza."

I took a drink from my mug and looked at them, "After the fools left I did as you said, hammer, nails, and other construction materials, I guess that tired me out or maybe it was the stuff I was drinking, but that was the reason I was in such heavy sleep last night. What exactly did you think I was going to do with her?"

They both blushed and began to drink from their mugs trying to hide their faces from me. I could also see a man dressed in robes I could recognize that looked like the robes the idiot from the night before wore, it seems Celeste assigned a bodyguard to Rem even if Rem expressly told her, she wanted nothing to do with her or the organization she leads.

I could see he was keeping an eye on Rem and so I decided to walk towards the exit, which was close to the place the man was looking from, he simply walked towards me and handed me two items, a scroll, and a key, I imagine the scroll is a message since it had my name on it, and the scroll will tell me what the key is for.

I waited for them to finish eating breakfast and while I waited I talked with Mei about possible renovations that could be done to the inn, things that would make the guests more comfortable, good thing I learn these things when I grew up and that world had a much higher level of development than here. No sense in letting all the things I learned go to waste.

I pondered the possibility of enchanting a metal chest into an ice chest, that would help immensely in the way to preserve food, I also thought of the possibility of introducing them to electricity or more than likely lightning powered electrical lighting. I have spent two days in this place and I am already thinking of a way how to fast forward their technological development. Guess old habits die hard.

As they came towards me the man watching Rem simply vanished, he will follow us it seems, "So you and Rem had a good breakfast? Good, because we are going to be busy today, we need to handle our registration with the local guild, and as such, once we get done with that we can start earning much-needed coin."

Rem looked at me with this utter look of surprise on her face, guess she didn't expect me to think this far ahead, "Before you ask, no, I have taken care of our lodging, thanks to the repair jobs I do for Mei, and the money is for me to buy much-needed equipment, so that we can start brewing some potions. As adventurers, I imagine we will need all kinds of potions both to survive and to do our quests, no time like the present to be prepared."

Rem began smiling at me and her for some strange reason began to walk closer to me, this seems to have the effect of causing Shera to try and emulate her. So here I am walking through crowded streets, with a beauty at each side of me, and I am getting some strange looks from the men that were either standing or walking towards us. Some had a look of shock, some others envy, and some even looked angry.

The scroll was telling me where Celeste lived, and the key was key to her private chambers, I am not kidding, the letter pretty much told me to meet her in her private quarters in the Association building, for crying out loud, this had better not be another scene like I had with that idiot last night, I might also get her to lend me a few books, need to study a little bit about current politics, been away from this realm for far too long it seems.

As we walked through the city streets I began to notice something, we had glass walkers, dwarfs, elves, pantherians and of course demons, but not many humans which were odd, dwarfs are probably hands down some of the best blacksmiths, pantherians excel at their knowledge of animals, glass walkers were some of the most brutal earth mages and their speed was no joke.

I would think there would be at least a couple or a dozen human men trying to hit on some of the elves I was looking at, it is no exaggeration to say that lady elves are very much sought after as potential spouses, or at least that was the case as far as I remember, beauty, intelligence, good health, and long lives, most of these are traits most humans would say are something they would want.

Yet there aren't any humans around, hell, I remember a guy once fought off a group of bandits to protect his pantherian wife, he didn't survive as far as I can remember, his wife, however, went completely mad with rage and she killed them all in about two minutes, and I mean all of them, fifty grown men in two minutes. I think she was a summoner.

"Any reason why there aren't any humans around?" Shera began to laugh and leaned a little closer to me, "That is actually simple, the reason is that this is the district where demihumans live, they don't like each other that much."

"Come on, we need to get registered at the Faltra Guild quickly, don't want you to be late for your hot date now do we?" Is it me or is Rem actually very upset that I told her that I was going to meet with Celeste after this? As I walked in I saw two full grown dwarfs fighting each other, one made a rude comment about the mother of the other person, and I knew this fight was justified, you don't mess with people's mothers.

I began to walk towards the stairs, I saw someone dressed in robes from the Magic Association and from the way he was standing I knew who it was, I stopped right next to him, I didn't even bother to have him face me, "Morning Galluk, nice weather huh?" I walked up the stairs with Rem and Shera, I swear I heard him calling me a quote-unquote dick.

The one constant in both universes I lived in is, paperwork, I am not even joking, I had to fill in five forms to be able to begin the process to register, "That looks good, sir. Now I only need your blood seal by your signature." She even handed me a dagger. I know that they would want something more than my signature but Shera didn't look too happy about this part.

"You will get nowhere as an adventurer if something like this scares you." A small prick with the dagger and sure enough I had more than enough blood for the seal, "See, nothing to it, if you are worried that much I will use a spell to heal you after you are done with the blood seal, you got nothing to worry about, I am sure Rem could have done it too."

"I just don't like blood, so now that this is done what else do we need to do?" One of the dwarf women told us we needed to use a mirror, to fill the mirror with magic and depending on the level of clarity of the reflection, that would be our level.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a How not to summon a demon lord fanfiction only.

Shera was the first to use the mirror, ladies first, I was surprised how the one useless looking mirror slowly began to actually look like a real mirror. "Let's see, your reflection is clear enough to see every pour, count your eyelashes, and it goes all the way down to your chest. Not bad, a solid thirty." I have to agree considering how everyone around seems to be lower in level than I expect, it is actually a good assessment.

"Darn, it means Rem won." When did these two start competing with each other? From everyone I have seen they are at most level ten, which made no sense to me, in the game this area was a level sixty area, but level thirty with how everyone around is nothing to sneeze at. "It just means you got a much-needed reality check if you thought that you were higher level than me."

Instead of competing with each other, they should really help each other out, they will have to live together from now on, no thanks to these damn collars. I was told I was next, I put my hand on the once again black mirror, but I felt like nothing happened so I decided to really cut loose and really pour my magic as if it was my scepter.

At first nothing happened, then I felt my energy build up and it seems the mirror could not contain it, next thing I felt a wave of magic burst out of the mirror as it began to crack, great, now I will have to figure a way to pay for the broken mirror, what did mother say? Break a mirror and get seven years of bad luck.

Considering how my life has been since I got summoned to this world, I can say I been having a lot of bad luck already. Well, it appears the same magic I used to repair things in the inn also worked on the mirror so that at least would not be something I need to worry about, the fact that I heard someone running downstairs and a few halls in neck break speed was, someone was very upset it seems.

" **WHAT IN THE FIERY HELL HAPPENED?"** Yep, there is the much expected ticked off person, I guess this person was the guild master's daughter or something she looked like a girl young enough to be my daughter. "We are sorry guild master, we were giving a level assessment when everything went nuts and that horrible wave of energy just scared us, now if you will excuse us, we need to change our clothes."

So that is where that foul stench was coming from, I guess the phrase when the brown stuff hits the fan is more literal here. Hey wait a minute, this girl is the guild master? If this is what a full-grown pantherian looks like it is a good thing I never made a comment about Rem having small breasts. According to what I saw in the barely clothed guild master, she is actually what you would call a pantherian beauty.

"Alright, I will take care of it, you three follow me, just make sure you fix anything that broke in the meantime, and yes I mean you three that nearly cause my guild to blow up or get sent into a hellish dimension, so stop standing there looking like that and follow me."

I honestly feel like that one time I was sent to the principal's office after I beat up a bully that had been trying to bully me into doing his homework. "Look the demon there looks like he doesn't have much patience and I got a ton of things to do, so let me see the assessment result." She looked at my blood seal for some strange reason she seemed to ignore everything else on the page.

We all sat down on a couch and waited for her to finish, "Well let me just jump the main problem here, from what I see the reason why the mirror failed was because of a little something called magic overload, the mirror could not handle the strength of magical power being poured into it, which means we can't do a proper assessment of your level, it would not matter however since we can't properly take care of a person like that."

"So you are saying I cannot register in the guild because I am strong, is that it?" She began to laugh and looked at the other two near me, she pretty much told us that was the case, "Look I am all for registering high-level adventurers but you are even higher level than me, and I am the one who would be giving you your orders, there is no way someone that is stronger than me will put up with that."

I honestly don't care, thanks to my repair magic, I could make a rather comfortable living being a contractor honestly, the only reason I choose not to do that is that I would be bored to tears. In truth I had enough boredom to last a few hundred of their lifetimes, I don't need more.

"As long as you are paying the rewards and give me interesting things to do, why would I care what level you are? I don't discriminate, so who are you? I am Diablo, demon lord, we got a summoner, Rem, and I think Shera over here is a Ranger. I ask again who are you?"

She began to laugh as if she heard the best joke in a long time, "My name is Sylvie and as you heard I am the guild master for the Faltra Adventurers Guild, I would think I am also a competent earth mage. Trying to fend off boredom, don't I know that feeling, dealing with paperwork and stuck up people all day, I wish I could go with you truth be told."

She began searching her files, and it seems that she was having no luck, "See what I mean, your skills are so high, trying to find a quest that is not borderline boring is not easy. I do have one here, but it's a little fishy. The mage's association want the eyes of a snake from the man-eating woods. It's just I never met the person who submitted the quest, so I have no idea how trustworthy this thing is."

I looked at her and began to look at the pile of quests that she did not consider appropriate for us, one the one hand I feel quite appreciated by her clear respect for my skills, on the other I feel like she should give us quests based on Shera's level and not mine or Rem's. Too high of a level and Shera might begin to feel bad about her skills, her being depressed would help no one.

"So you usually meet every person that submitted forms for work that the guild is asked to do, but not this one, but it has to be done. As long as you agree to pay us a portion of the mentioned reward if the quest turns out to be bogus, I have no problem." She looked at it and then at me, and she at least knew why I mentioned this, I simply don't want to go all over there, fight a possible ambush and get nothing out of the entire trip.

"Sure, I am not foolish enough to shortchange a guy like you, you got yourself a deal, so like I said they need the eyes of a Madara snake for their experiments or so the request they submitted to the guild says."

I was handed the form and we decided to do something before we left, I asked Shera to make sure their weapons were in working order, and I asked Rem to pick a few ingredients from the large open plaza. They didn't look happy about it, but in truth, I needed to pay a visit to Celeste and let's face it, Rem would not be happy going to the place I was going, and Shera for some odd reason I felt like she needed to relax.

As I walked towards the tower, I came to find a strange sight, the idiotic plebeian making a scene once again, and this time even his minions were making a contribution to their little shameful display. I told them to avoid any punishment caused by Galluk they should stay and repair everything the fool damaged when he summoned his salamander.

They were all pleading if not begging to be forgiven for causing so much damage to a market square of the city, I went through the massive gates and began to walk towards the main entrance when the fool finally noticed me. "Why punish us? We were punishing a person that disrespected the magic association and our leader if anything that worthless demon should be the one to be punished!"

That made me stop on my tracks and I will not lie, I was angry after hearing such a comment from the idiots and his peons, I guess it is partially my fault, I expected the idiot and his little band of morons to actually learn the error in their ways, to accept the consequences of their actions with a little dignity, but hearing that made me realize pigs would sooner learn to fly.

"They also summoned a level thirty salamander, which had I not stopped it could have destroyed half the city, I would remain to tell you the details, but I got an important appointment to keep. Nice to see you again Galluk, I am sure I will see you again, you are one of those thorns you simply can't get rid off."

I entered the place and as soon as I was inside the main foyer of the building, I was asked why I was here? I had little time to tell them so I simply flashed them the key I received with the invitation. The man simply looked at me and he told me to take the stairs to the very top, and that is exactly what I did, twenty floors, I do not think this is funny, twenty floors.

I finally made it to a rather big door and the only thing was the keyhole was shining, the door looked like a massive slab of dark metal, the surface had been polished to a mirror surface, and as I placed the key the door seemed to open on its own, the key simply was absorbed by the door.

"So Diablo you finally made it, I guess Rem still wants nothing to do with me or the association, that hurts a little you know, I am honestly trying to help her you know. From the look on your face, I gather you notice Galluk and his little gang being punished. I know he was a fool, but to do something like that, must admit it caught me by surprise."

I went towards the voice, who appeared to be coming from the very back of what looked to be a rather large apartment. "I am more surprised that this city had no libraries, bookstores, or even someone that could tell me where to find a book or scroll with the information I was looking for. As for Galluk, well I took care of most of the damage, to me, it was less than nothing."

She smiled as she sat on her sofa, dressed rather casually, guess she didn't want me to feel stressed over the things she wanted to discuss with me, "There are a few things I would like to discuss with you, as for Galluk you should feel no guilt over what he did, it is not the first time he was done something foolish, never quite so much damage but he has done quite a few childish temper tantrums in the past."

"What I wish to discuss however is why you a self-proclaimed demon lord has done so much to help all those around you? As far as I understand demon lords are supposed to be evil incarnate, I feel you mentioned this to me once, but could you explain in greater detail?"

So she invited me over to open my old wounds, and do so because she is curious, well I do depend on her to find a way to remove those damnable slave collars, so how can I refuse, I sat down on a love seat that was across from her.

"Alright, long ago there were two forces in the universe, order, and chaos, or creation and destruction, these two beings maintain the balance and promoted the advancement of the universe, to make it a better and possibly happier place for the good souls that live within it. The Goddess of Creation was my counterpart, she was the one that you would call order."

I could not help but shake my head for a second, "And I came to be called by people in the universe the Demon Lord of Destruction. You can not have progressed with just creation, you need someone to test those creations and even break them, that is destruction. I was in charge of testing and cleaning those creations she made. Like I said we maintained balance."

"I am not evil, I am the one that punishes evil. My friend the one you call the Goddess you guys worship, betrayed me, yea, big shock, the Goddess of Order is a backstabber, and when I was unable to move she cut my body into pieces, to make matters worse she sent me, her supposed friend into the void between dimensions, and you think I am evil incarnate, what irony."

She looked at me with a sympathetic smile, "So you are not from a different world, or dimension, Rem simply summoned you back to your original one, well that makes sense, nobody no matter how talented of a summoner has ever summoned a demon lord. I was afraid you were a fallen, that you might bring death and destruction to the city and the people I protect."

I could not help but feel hurt by such an accusation. "As I told you I don't do that, I judge and punish evil souls, or I once did, I honestly don't know how much this world has changed since she became the sole deity, the ones you call Fallen I think were once my followers, but by the sound of it, they have gone mad with rage in my absence. I need to learn how much has changed, to become familiar with this world again, but like I said I have found no store that sells books or scrolls."

She laughed and looked at me with a teasing smile, "Knowledge is power as I am well aware you know, so of course it is not something that is easily obtainable, or cheaply bought, as for the lack of library or such stores you can thank the nobles, they did that to maintain their authority over the common folk."

I guess this was the end of what she wanted to know, "I will continue to research the means to remove the collar, I think a friend of mine will be in town I just don't know when, she might help with that, as for the key, I know you are in no way a member of the association, but feel free to keep it, if you need help, wish to discuss something that is bothering you, or simply want to talk, feel free to visit me around this time, my door will always be open for you. Thank you for explaining things to me, I think I understand things better."

I got up and told her one piece of advice if the barrier was maintained by only one person, and someone wanted to destroy the city, they would sneak in an assassin to kill the person and to destroy the barrier, so having a countermeasure in case of that would be a good idea.

She thanked me and as soon as I got out of the apartment there was Rem, and she looked like she was mad, and I mean mad, she was glaring at me and the person next to me. "You know Rem, trust is important, I told you I was going to talk with Celeste, I was going to talk with her about my problem of not being able to find a place to obtain or buy books or scrolls."

She turned around in a huff and decided to begin walking towards the exit, "You know how much Rem hates this place, and yet she came all the way here just for you. Why I do think that pantherian cares more for you that she is willing to admit."

I honestly did not expect one of the goons that were with Galluk to tell me this, as I walked back to the meeting place, I saw Rem pretending that she had been waiting there for long, and Shera came running towards us, I don't know why, but seeing her run made me think that in this word the bra had not been invented yet, or maybe Shera simply never found one her size.

As we began walking through the countryside I began to simply enjoy the clean air and beautiful scenery, it was things that had long been gone back in the world I lived before, as my body grew and I lived in that other world I learned the sad truth, in order for them to advance in their knowledge and technology, many wonders that I was looking at were sacrificed.

I know the knowledge that came from such a loss, maybe if I use it here, this world will not have to make the same sacrifices and the beauty of nature can remain, the birds singing, the air that did not make me cough, the animals and trees, this was something that I did not see in that other world. Having to wear a mask to go from place to place, the stench of filtered and recycled air.

I only need to go there once, after I go there I will be able to use my gateway spell to be able to go there anytime I want, and since I placed a return rune on the wall of our room, I will be able to use return to go back to the city, my envision spell would also allow this but that would require me to look at the memories of someone, and to me that still feels like an invasion of privacy.

"So what was so important that you needed to talk with her?" Boy, Rem sure is upset, I mean I can practically see her rage coming off her. "I need her to trust me, and help us remove these damn collars, I also need to understand how much this world has changed since my long absence, so I need to either find books or scrolls, or a person I can ask that information. Like I said Rem, trust is important in any relationship."

"I don't need the constant threat of her thinking that she needs to call the kingdom's army to eliminate me just because she thinks I am a threat to the city, now do I? Did you forget we are hunting for that demon lord, and we don't need distractions or did you forget our discussion?"

That is when she apparently began to calm down a little, "Sorry that I jumped to the wrong conclusion, but you have to understand Celeste is considered quite the beauty by a lot of people in Faltra City, and she sent you a key to her private chamber, I thought of course she wanted to, you know, get busy with you."

I have known her for so little and she is already reacting like this? "I will have you know that I used to punish the wicked souls of this universe, so I have an impeccable standard of honor and fairness, as for beauties I know of two other beauties in the city of Faltra that you did not mention." Shera now was looking at me the same way Rem had, and she asked me in a cold tone who these so-called beauties were?

I simply told them they are currently walking with me towards the man-eating woods, to do a quest for the adventurers guild, that made them both begin to blush something fierce and I was free from their fits of jealousy, I don't know, is this normal?


	6. Chapter 6

This is a How not to summon a demon lord fanfiction only.

For a place that was called the man-eating woods it was rather nice, the forest was dense, plenty of clean water, the birds were singing and there were plenty of fruit trees and flowers, if I didn't know better I would actually say this place was a wonderful place for a picnic.

"So what exactly do we find the Madara snake we are looking for?" Rem just had to tell her that it usually was in small ponds and rivers, and the main lobby of the snake was to strike anyone foolish enough to squat anywhere near them. That made Shera jump in the air a couple of inches when she complained that it was not funny.

"Actually we are not here for any snake, I see, I was thinking this entire quest was bogus, which is why I negotiated with the guild master the way I did, so Shera how many people do you see around us?" She looked at me and smiled, "I was wondering that too, so many people come to these woods?"

Rem looked at her and then at me, "Not unless they want to end their lives early. So how many do you see? What makes you think this quest is bogus Diablo?" I began to look for telltale signs of people around us, trying to guess how many are ambushing us.

"Because this quest is a means to trick us into coming here, a place that is very dangerous, so they can kill us and still make it look like nobody actually killed us, so come on Shera don't keep me guessing how many are there and where are they?"

She looked at me and told me about twenty of them and she began to point at the location where they were hiding, hiding up on the tree branches it seems, if I didn't know any better I would say they were elves, elves are well known to prefer to use guerilla tactics.

I took a hold of my specter and without waiting for a second I launched the spell burst rain, the spell sent fireballs in the directions that Shera pointed out, and when they crashed into the trees they exploded and began to cause the trees to burn, that is when all twenty of them began to fall down on the ground like over ripped fruit.

If my mother was here, I would want to video take these elves falling and just put the song it's raining men by a group that I think it was called the weather girls. Cause there was something that this made me think of that song, which surprisingly it upset me something fierce.

"So these elves were waiting to attack us, I hope for their sake they have a good reason for this little ambush, I am not the mood for a practical joke." Shera simply looked at me with her mouth open, and Rem was trying to speak a word, she seems to have trouble putting the entire sentence together in her mind, I did nothing major. I could sneeze and it would take as much effort.

" **Slave Trader, We order you to release the noble Princess Greenwood immediately, or suffer the consequences."** I wanted to thank them so yes, this entire thing is a joke. In any other day, at some other time, I would find this amusing, I would find it bad but a little bit funny, but not after an eight-hour hike, with a few comments that pretty much questioned my sexual preference, simply because I appreciate the beauty of nature.

If they tried to pull this off a little bit after we left the city, sure this would be funny, I could even forgive them, but this? They accuse me of being a slave trader? If I was a slave trader I probably would be a master at putting these collars, and I could remove them with a snap of my finger, but no, I didn't even put these collars on them, they put them on themselves when they tried to enslave me.

"You clearly have been misled, I am no slave trader." Of course, the idiots clearly said that both of the women present wearing slave collars pretty much proved that I was a slave trader. Circular arguments really get under my skin, when something gets under my skin, I really start to get frustrated, I could get angry, but right now I am fuming mad.

"Princess Shera, you have nothing to fear, we are here to rescue you. You will be free and be able to return back to our kingdom, everyone is worried sick about you. You should really consider how much your parents been worried about you."

Shera for a second just listened and then she got even angrier than me, **"The people don't care, my parents didn't even notice me leaving, nobody cares, it is just my brother, and the only reason he wants me back is to force me to have his baby! I refuse, I will not go back there. I am my own person, and nobody is going to tell me who the father of my child is, or decided anything about my body or my life, the only one that can decide that is ME!"**

Wow, I mean WOW, I never expected this sort of argument, I was impressed enough that I was clapping at the end of her monologue and I didn't even know when I started. After I got the gists of it, I had to process that in my mind for a second there.

"Shera you have to understand, I need you to clarify something for me, you and this brother you mentioned are blood relatives, right? We are not talking about an adoptive sibling, you have the same parents and the same mother right?" She said yes, Kiira was her brother. Her older brother to be precise.

"Alright I know that this might sound weird, but **are you kidding me? Are you telling me the royal family of Greenwood is just a pack of inbred morons? Can her brother not date and marry any other elf lady, he has to basically rape and impregnate his own sister? By all that is infernal, I am surprised beyond words that you morons don't have one leg, hunched over, with the intelligence of a newt, if you are all inbred."**

" **Shera has every right to control and decide what she does with her own body, that is one mistake, the second is I didn't place these collars on them, I been honestly trying to get these things off them, but if you want to know who did place them, they did! When they tried to enslave me!"**

" **And the final mistake is I am no slave trader, I am Demon Lord, one that is so upset, to the point that only because of her I don't blast you idiots into ashes."**

They all began to fire their arrows at me, are you kidding me? Are they just trying to mock me? These damn arrows couldn't kill a fallen, much less me. These stupid things are the arrows that you can buy by the hundreds in any general store, to me, they were less useful than toilet paper, no I am not kidding, I could really use some of that.

I made every arrow begin to float from the ground and they were all shot right back at them, they hit every single tree around them and broke. These were some poorly made arrows. "If you could at least be serious when you attack me, that would make me a little less angry, but these pathetic arrows, are you just playing around? Do you usually use these pieces of shit to fight against monsters, and demonic entities? Because if you do, you have the best luck I have ever seen, you morons should be dead by now if you do that."

That is when one of them picked out an arrow I knew very well, "Ah finally, a tempest arrow, at least one of you idiots decided to bring something a little bit better." I have to admit the lame attack was pretty funny, I guess it calmed me down a little bit, I sure don't think that is what they planned.

"Good, that is a tempest arrow, you might get lucky and injure me with something like that." Sure enough, the arrow is called tempest because the fact that it is an enchanted arrow that draws in wind, and uses it as a means of propulsion, the fact that the metal was made to act like a propeller.

"I know these arrows are a gift from his highness, these blessed arrows can cut right through every inch of your vile flesh." She shot it and sure enough, it actually hit me on my chest, I actually was more disappointed than anything else after this, the other nine idiots decide to shoot me with the arrows as soon as the first hit.

I calmly picked them up, while dusting myself off, "Well this will prove to be good material for me to make a little something for Shera later, maybe even be able to make two rings, one for Rem, and one for Shera, I was having trouble finding materials for it, but you idiots were kind enough to provide me with this materials, and while I was upset before, this proved to be quite entertaining."

I looked at them sitting on the ground looking like they are ready to wet themselves, "So in appreciation, let me show you why you don't mess with a Demon Lord, I will show you a sight that will teach you humility and keep the fear in your hearts alive so that you never attempt something as foolish."

I raised my scepter up in the air, **"FREEZIA."** A large glyph began to form in the air, and once formed it began to cause everything around us for what I knew to be miles to freeze solid, the only thing not affected was the people and a few animals. Now they had a reason to shiver like they were doing, and in this case, if they did wet themselves it would help make them a little warm.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! YOU BUNCH SHOULD BE ELITE ELF TROOPS, NOT ELF DOUCHEBAGS. WHY IS THIS HORN FREAK NOT DEAD!" Of course, this finally makes sense, the elves had no reason to attack me or plan this ambush, but Galluk, he had plenty of reasons why he wanted me eliminated, I have to admit, now that I understand I found the situation an excellent joke.

"So Galluk, you were the reason these elves decided to ambush me, you know they thought I was a slave trader, I wonder who told them something like that?" He looked at me with tears on his eyes and then glared at them, "How am I supposed to know that? I may have told them I saw their princess in town, but calling you a slave trader, everyone knows demihumans are stupid."

No real surprise there, I knew of his hatred of anything not human, I was not surprised, "So you arranged this entire thing, I have to say Galluk, at first I was very upset, but now that I understand the situation, I must tell you I find it quite amusing. In fact, I find it so amusing that I plan to tell Celeste all about it, you know I am going to dinner with her tonight, something to discuss these slaver collar situation, but you don't need to know more than that."

Rem smiled at me and walked over to stand right next to me, "Guess I should also tell Sylvie about this, I don't think she will be very happy that you decided to request a quest under the name of the Magical Association and that it turned out to be false. Sylvie really hates fake quest request something awful, she might even want to make an example out of you to prevent others from ever doing something like that."

I swear, Galluk looked afraid when I told him I would tell Celeste about this, but he looked downright terrified when Rem told him she would tell Sylvie too. She ran away stuttering and so frightened that he was tripping on the frozen ground as he left the area running and crying.

I, of course, walked over to Shera, I needed to be there to provide emotional support. You can pretty much guarantee Rem is going to be there too. I know they both argue a lot, and sometimes they trade a few remarks that border on insults, but to me, it almost feels like family.

"Look, you can go back and tell my brother that I am very happy where I am, I could not possibly be happier anywhere else, I am with people that respect and are supportive to me, so tell my parents that I am happy with my wonderful companions Rem and Diablo."

Wait just a minute, did she say me and Rem were her wonderful companions? I think this is the first time in my life that anybody said anything even slightly positive about me, and now she ends up saying a thing like that? Nobody ever talked about the supposed embodiment of evil this way, or nowhere I ever read at least.

That does bring another thing, when or how will I get the people in this universe to realize I am not evil incarnate, that backstabbing goddess, now that is evil, first tries to pretend to be my friend, then flat out tries to seduce me, only to end up stabbing me in the back and cutting me to pieces. An eternity of being in the realm of what I would call the realm of darkness was no treat either.

"Look, elves it is quite clear that you think Shera has no means to defend herself, and that is wrong. Shera is more than capable of taking care of herself, you really should not treat your princess like she is a lost infant, cause Shera is no little girl. So tell her parents from me, I will do my very best to keep their precious daughter safe."

They all looked a bit injured I guess the injuries from falling from the treats and minor burns are actually beginning to appear. Good thing I spent a few hours that night when I repaired the damage Galluk did making a few healing potions, you can never be too ready when you are an adventurer. The fact that when I was repairing a guy that sells potions let me use his tools was also nice.

I took five vials and gave them to the elves, "Each of you have a drink of one of these, you should feel better by the time you get back to meet her parents." Rem was looking at me with a look of shock, and Shera was actually smiling at me.

"Why did you give healing potions to the elves that tried to murder you?" I could not help but to tell her, I did because they did not do so out of malice or evil intent, they did so because they were either ordered or was something they consider to be their duty, in other words, not something they could choose to ignore.

"Rem, I am a Demon Lord, but as a such, I only punish the souls of the wicked, innocent people never had anything to fear from me. I honestly wish people would stop thinking that just because I am a Demon Lord, I am evil incarnate. Have I ever done anything to you or anyone you know that would be considered evil?"

As soon as the elves were gone we decided to go back to the city, I decided to use a spell and surprise surprise, the spell worked, we were standing inside our room in the inn. "Well, you did grope me and Rem in our sleep last night." I didn't even get in bed not to disturb them, and they are the ones that picked me up from the floor and put me in the bed they shared.

"I never had to share a bed before in my life, sorry about that, I guess I tend to move a lot when I am asleep, and honestly I had no intention of grabbing you both like that when I woke up. Firm and taunt on one side, Soft and Jiggly on the other, and I had no idea what I was touching."

This made them both blushed and even if I don't want to say it, or will never say it, I found their reactions to be heartwarming. "Well, I need to report to Celeste, Sylvie, and probably buy some more ingredients and vials to make more healing potions." Rem just had to say that I wouldn't need to if I didn't give five potion vials to the pack of ungrateful elves that ambushed us.

I didn't want to tell them that I needed to do that, not for me, for Shera. As we got near the exit I touched what seemed to be a rather large branch, "Sorry for intruding, the elves are gone, you and your family are safe." As soon as I finished saying this the supposed tree branch dropped to a nearby stream and began to slither away.

The Madara snake might be false, but I know there are a few quite smart snakes in the man-eating woods. As soon as we got to the entrance to the woods I cast the spell that triggered the run in our room, and in less time than it took us to blink we were standing in the middle of our room. Both Shera and Rem were so surprised the needed to sit down and get over what just happened.

I walked out and told them that I was going to meet with Sylvie and Celeste, and after I might be going to buy the things I need to make more potions, one could never be too careful. As I walked towards the guild building I was getting quite a few smiles and some men nodding their heads as I walked through the streets.

This is strange, why would these people who not so long ago used to not even acknowledge my existence now are doing this and treating me with such respect. I had no time to stop and ask, so I simply thought that maybe Sylvie would know what is going on around here? Another dwarf fight this time about the color on a lady's wedding dress.

I swear these dwarf will make anything up to have a reason to get into a fight. I might as well build a circle and stands, an arena if you will, and start charging admission, and making a betting pool regarding the fighters. The fighters would get a small percentage of the profits, but the large part would be for health treatments of the fighters, and maintenance of the arena itself.

I would suggest it, but the fact that I pretty much be making a place of gambling pretty much stopped me from doing so, I know the hard a gambling addiction can cause, while it might be a good idea for some, as one who used to punish evil souls, that is something I will not do.

As I walked up I saw the three lady dwarfs that I first met the day that I registered. "Excuse me ladies, but I need to report the results of a quest to the guild master, would you be so kind to tell me if she is available to see me?"

All three were blushing when I looked at them and they told me indeed the guild master was actually waiting for me. As soon as I entered the room I saw one of the elves that had been one that ambushed us in the woods.

"Well, well, look who the Madara snake decide to drag back here. I see you remember Celtseer here, I hope you hold no grudges, he just came to explain what happened and profusely apologize for what he and his fellow elves did to you, Rem and Shera. Honestly Diablo, I don't know what you used to guess the quest was bogus, but I sure hope you could give me some of that."


	7. Chapter 7

This is a How not to summon a demon lord fanfiction only.

"I prefer to think of it as wisdom that comes from age. I gather that this means our friend here is here to actually submit an official quest. So, since I am only going to get a portion of the reward for this thing, could I get my two bits and go? I still have to meet with Celeste after this."

I swear Sylvie makes most strippers look overdressed wearing what she is wearing, if I didn't know any better I would say she is hunting for a potential lover or husband, and what she is wearing is the bait? I guess she is not having much luck.

She simply walked over to me and handed me a sack, damn if this thing was not heavy. "Actually after you told me that you suspected this quest was bogus, I started a betting pool on whether or not the quest was bogus. A ton of members placed bets that there is no way that someone would dare to post a bogus quest, as a result, I made a pile of valis thanks to your guess, this is your cut."

"So come on Diablo, what is your next prediction oh mighty Demon Lord. I need to know so I can start the betting pool on it. The guild made more money on that last one than what we get to make in a year. We are going to renovate the guild with it, so come on, pretty please, do share."

The one thing I knew from her standing so close to me is that she really wanted to know what I think will happen really badly or this lady is damn thirsty for someone to be her lover, even if it is an occasional one.

"Well since our elf friend is here, I am going to make a guess that the prince is the sort that always gets what he wants and is throwing for a lack of better term, a temper tantrum like a little baby. I guess he will try to force her to return to him since talking didn't exactly work. That is going to take some time, however, so my guess is Celeste will give me a quest that I should call charity."

She really needs to stop pressing herself against me, "Actually you nailed it without even trying. She got a visit from another from this little ambush, and that elf told her exactly what happened, and wouldn't you guess it, she told me that she would come to meet me tomorrow to discuss it." I don't know if Celeste really is going to come to her office tomorrow, or she is making that excuse so that I would have to come back again tomorrow.

"Well, if that is all, try to bundle up Sylvie, you are liable to catch a cold." As I was ready to leave she flat out screamed that it was the official guild uniform, she had to wear it. Excuses, excuses, and not very good ones.

As I walked towards the mages' association I wondered if I didn't have to report what happened or did the elves just mentioned what they did, Galluk was going to be in for a rude awakening tomorrow. As I entered I saw mages giving me a look of utter pity for some reason. I honestly never felt this much sympathy in my entire life.

As I went to her private quarters I knocked and of course, the door opened as soon as I touched it, must mean the whole key thing was just to get me to touch it so that the door could register me as a person that could enter her private quarters.

If I thought that Sylvie was thirsty, Celeste was dehydrated, I mean the way she was dressed pretty much screamed that she has not slept with anyone in over a decade. Now the looks of pity made sense. Wait how did the mages know this is how she was dressed? Right Magic, how else would they know.

As I entered I expected to find her seated behind her desk, no, she was seated alright, but on one of her sofa she had for people that visit her, she was wearing a baby blue or sky blue teddy, and I can say with certainty that yes, that is her natural hair color.

"So this is quite the mess we had with the elves, isn't it? An elf pretty much told me what they did, but for the life of me, I don't remember ever needing the eyes of a snake, a snake that we never even seen for an experiment. We don't need adventurers to retrieve ingredients, we can either summon them or summon a substitute. I don't even know why the elf thought it was a quest requested by us."

I guess the elf just focused on what he did and did not mention anything beyond that, he did mention the quest so he didn't do exactly the best job at hiding the facts. "Actually I came to tell you about that so that you would not need to worry about it. I figured that you would want to know how your association is linked to the bogus snake quest."

"The quest was requested by none other than your second in command, Galluk, in fact, he was there when the ambush failed. I guess he never told you about that, so Celeste just out of curiosity, do you use the eyes of a snake for shall we say a virility potion? I never needed one so I never quite researched the formula."

She laughed so hard she was could barely remain seated. "I would say so, so you think Galluk wanted to use it for a night long lovemaking session? No, Galluk would first need to find a brave or suicidal woman to sleep with, you might now have guessed it but Galluk is not what one would call appealing or attractive."

I guess I should have guessed that much, had to make sure to cover any possibility. "As for the slave collars, any progress in finding the spell or means to remove them?" She sat while resting her hand in such a way her nightwear was opening to give me quite the eyeful, I never said she was not attractive but as I said before I never got this much attention in my life, well once, but the backstabber doesn't count.

"Slavers and Slave Traders guard the secret of those slave collars very well, I am not sure if it is even the same means that the Enslavement Ritual is used during a summon, it could be they use an entirely different ritual or they do use that one but make it sound they use a different one as a means of misdirection."

"You have to understand Diablo if any mage could easily remove it, it also means that any mage could pretty much sneak into the place they hold their merchandise and steal as many slaves as they want. For them, it would be a liability at best or a potential security breach that could cause them massive financial losses. A friend of mine is coming back in a few days, I am sure if anyone knows it will be my friend Medios."

As I had nothing else to discuss, I got up from the sofa that was right across from her. "Well if there is nothing else, I will excuse myself, didn't mean to intrude just felt that you should be made aware of the details, and possibly inform you of a potential discipline issue in your organization."

She did not look happy to see me ready to leave, "And? Don't you have anything to say about what I am wearing? You know a lady does not put in this much effort without at least expecting at the very least a compliment."

She is that thirsty that she will settle for fishing for compliments? I swear I should open a store that sells and prescribes eyeglasses in this city, I am liable to make a fortune doing that. Cause every man in this association or this city is either blind or something.

"Celeste, you do not need to wear anything like that to make me realize you are indeed quite the attractive, beautiful lady, I simply have been raised to treat ladies as such, like ladies. I recognized that you were quite lovely since they day that I first met you, however, I did not mention it because I would think you would find it insulting."

As soon as I got my hand near the door she laughed again, "You know you are nothing like I would expect a Demon Lord to be like, you are so polite, so considerate, it is not like anything I ever read or would expect how people envision a demon lord would behave."

I didn't turn around, I simply stopped as the doors opened. "I was once the person responsible for punishing and torturing the souls of the wicked, how could I possibly do that if I had no morals?" I walked away and the doors closed behind me. I wish someday people realize that I am not evil incarnate, but since the belief is so ingrained in their minds it simply will take longer than what I would like.

Potion vials are cheap, but potion ingredients are not. Making the thing that holds the potion I could buy hundreds of those, but the actual herbs and ingredients well that I could buy only a dozen and still keep my composure to stop myself from screaming that these prices are insane. Clear blown glass vials, that they sold as cheap as six arrows, ingredients ten to twenty arrows.

How do healers in this world stay in business with prices like that? Do they actually have to have small farms to grow their own ingredients? The second I find my old base, I am starting to use hydroponics, I am not kidding, these prices are ridiculous.

I walked back to the inn and wouldn't you know it, some idiot got into a fight in the middle of dining area, and the genius decided to use a spell that pretty much created a small, yet active volcano, I am not kidding, the thing was sending fumes had small rivers of lava and everything, this thing would make the ones that students make for science fairs look like a joke.

You can pretty much guess who it was the one that repaired it, after spending hours in removing the volcano, reinforcing the tectonic plate, reconstructing the floor, repairing the tables, seats, and ceiling, trying to do it as quickly as possible because the rush hour of customers was coming soon, I finished it, and I basically took my supplies with a levitation spells because while yes, I have limitless magical energy, doing what I did would have caused any other mage to drop dead.

I entered the room and what is it that greeted me? Shera and Rem, bare buck naked arguing who would take a shower first, again I know I say this a lot, but this is not the way I would think I would find them, I slammed the door shut and sat down on the hallway waiting for them to actually agree who will shower first, and then I had to wait till they both finish their showers.

After the things I did in the dining room I was covered in ashes, sweat and all other kinds of things, trying to find any hot water for my shower was next to impossible, then again I could always use a cold shower after the day I been having.

"Rem, why didn't you ask Diablo to join us, we could take a shower together. You know he might need help washing his back." I did not just hear that Shera asking why did she not ask something that embarrassing out in the hallway, where if I heard so did every person in the rooms near us.

I didn't hear anything so I thought that the silence pretty much told Shera to drop the subject. "Who is to say he didn't sleep with the guild master or Celeste, he certainly took his time getting back here, he had more than enough time to sleep with one if not both of them." Alright, I was mistaken, she simply wanted to cause every man in the rooms near us to hate my guts.

"You know how he is Rem, he would never do that, you saw how very angry he was when he found out my brother wanted to force me to have his baby. He simply is too respectful of women to treat them as someone he will sleep with on a whim." Boy Shera sure had that right, and I never expected this much respect so soon.

"We have known him for less than a week, he could very well be pretending, and don't tell me you did not see how Sylvie was giving him all those seductive glances since we registered. I mean come on, I could see her practically undressing him in her mind the way she stared at him. Grass walkers are famous for moving fast."

And here I was thinking that the jealousy would end when I told them both I consider them beautiful and the fact that I am going to face something akin to an evil spirit that is inhabiting one, and a pack of so-called elite elf troops for the other. I know I said this before but I am not evil, I used to punish evil souls, how can I do such things when I used to punish people for doing the same thing?

As I finished getting dressed I decided to go down the stairs to eat dinner. Rem was giving me something akin to the cold shoulder treatment, and Shera apparently decided to take a wait and see attitude. What else could go wrong today?

As I got to the dining room, I found that I should really be careful of my thoughts, because the second I got to the dinner, I was jumped and hugged by Mei, who apparently was happy beyond words that I repaired the damage since that trio of mages created a miniature volcano in the dining room area. I guess she didn't expect me being able to pull something like that off.

Great, just great, now Rem is going to start making comments that I am trying to have my way with any available women near me, I don't need this, before they summoned me back to this universe, I never and I mean never had a girlfriend, come to think of it, I never had any real friends period. If she finds this sort of thing shocking, well I never expect it, ever.

"Mei, honestly, I was just doing what we agreed, my repairs of this place cover is to cover the cost of me living in that room. You should really be careful you know, you might not understand but you just hugged a demon lord, a religious fanatic could see this as if you are a fallen, and they might decide to kill you for that suspicion alone."

She looked at me, smiled, and gave me a small kiss to my right cheek before she left for the front desk. Or maybe she, Sylvie, and Celeste are doing this for fun or to eliminate any chances I might have of ever having children.

Rem and Shera were not smiling as I turned around and looked at their faces, they were trying hard not to glare at Mei but to me, it was easy to see. "So come on, we need to pick up another quest. If I remain inactive, boredom might cause me to seek someone or something to fight. I will not allow myself to weaken by this."

Rem was nodding her head and Shera was smiling for some reason. Boy, these ladies sure switch emotional gears fast. "That is what we been waiting for you to do. Now that you got done with your meetings, we already are ready to do that, so come on, let's get it done."

Nope, Rem is still in a bad mood, for crying out loud, it is not like I actually cheated on her, she is a Pantherian, she could tell if I did from my scent alone. As soon as we walked outside I began to fill some hostility coming from somewhere near us. That is when a man and again I am not making this up, came towards us dressed in golden armor. Seriously, golden armor.

"I heard the rumors, about some horned demon with two lovely ladies chained like common slaves, but low and behold, here you are. The rumors are true, you are vile. My name is Emile Bichelberger, an ally, and defender of all women. You are blessed with standing before a level fifty super warrior, I order you to release them at once."

Is this guy medicated? Cause definitely wrong with him, he is either insane or plain stupid. "huh?" He ran towards me and stood close enough that I could smell his breath, didn't this douche bag ever hear about a little something called personal space? "Did I stutter? I order you to release those two ladies at once, I will not stand and let women be treated in such a fashion."

Yes, this fool is insane, I could kill him and do so quite easily, but why? He is such a pathetic idiot that it almost made me feel like I was bullying the weak. "I am Diablo, a demon lord, and I don't care much for your rumors or your insults, before you do anything else, why don't you ask these ladies if I ever put those collars on them, or even if I ever treated them as anything other than how a lady should be treated?"

"You could command them before to cover for you, those collars are known to be used to force whoever is wearing one to do everything their owner wished, even if they would never do so willingly without the collars. I order you to release them!"

I honestly thought that a sensible argument could make this idiot realize the error and at least try to understand, but that was something akin to hoping too much or expecting too much from the man wearing golden armor. As far as I can tell he is at least a decent warrior to be able to afford something like the armor he was wearing.

"You are standing before a level thirty super warrior, you should feel honored to be bested by someone as experienced such as I!" Ok, I was wrong again, he must have bought that armor from a thrift shop or a pawnshop, level thirty is a joke compared to the kinds of warriors I faced against. He dropped to a stance and I knew exactly what was going to happen next, sword smite, it is a standard combo opening for his type.

The second he reaches my position he will cancel the attack and use it to chain it to a series of attacks, boy this is predictable, I don't know why this fight is making me feel anxious I guess this is the first chance I got to actually fight against another person. It will take much more than this however, I sent hundreds of higher level warriors either running away crying or to their graves.


	8. Chapter 8

This is a How not to summon a demon lord fanfiction only.

He actually performed an attack I seen a few thousand times, Sword Smite, it was a typical first attack for PVP players in the game I played in the other world, truly it was not much on an attack. The attack itself was easy to dodge and if the player did not know any better, like most of my opponents, they die rather quickly and badly.

I dodged the attack and hit him with a minor shock spell, a tinkle really, this is pathetic I had really gotten my hopes up, a decent fight, a person I could really let go and release all this pent up frustration, and this is what I have to fight. I expected an expert, a proven champion, a man that was a mighty enemy.

Turns out I was wrong yet again, the idiot actually let the attack initiate, honestly, this is the sort of mistake a person who just learned the skill makes. "Honestly are you this stupid or are you simply not taking this fight seriously? That is not the proper way to use that skill, how in the world have you survived with such pathetic combat awareness?"

He jumped back and glared at me, "I do not need to hear that from a worthless demon slave trader! You do not like this attack, let's see how you feel about an alp's fall." Alp's fall is a decent attack skill, but the thing is it is usually used from further away from the intended target because the skill takes a long time to activate, from close range it would be beyond stupid, but considering who I am fighting, somehow it is quite unsurprising.

He began to glow, "I feel the power building, once I release this force you shall never bother those two ladies again." I was upset at the beginning of this fight, now I just feel pity. I walked over to where he is charging his attack, and while holding back I just punched his jaw, sent him flying against a pile of garbage the inn and businesses had stacked for disposal.

He got up from where he landed, and threw a box of garbage away, "DON'T YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME! I AM VERY TOUGH!" Honestly, I lost all interest in this fight, I mean this guy is more of danger to himself than me. "Well, at least you are having fun. Do I need to remind you of combat awareness? Alp's fall is a skill that takes long to charge, Sword Smite is a skill useful for closing in on an opponent, but if not followed by quick attacks, the attack itself can be canceled rather easily."

I looked at him, "Honestly Emile, you need to be aware of the strategic details and limitations of your skills. Rem could you please put a small stone over by the back of this place, and Emile I need to borrow you a sword of a second there." If these idiots think a Demon Lord of my level is as limited as these mortals, it is about time I show them that is not the case.

I took the sword and dropped to the position of the Sword Smite, I chose the rock as the target, as soon as Rem was away from there, don't want to hurt her, I activated the skill and canceled it as soon as I reached the stone, and quickly did one attack after another in quick succession, the stone was higher and higher until it was completely crushed.

Emile just looked at me with his mouth wide open, "See, this is how you use the skill Sword Smite, you need distance and time for a skill like Alps fall to actually activate and be accurate enough to hit your opponent. I am no slave trader, and I could have easily done to you what I did to that rock, I am a Demon Lord, the Demon Lord of Destruction. I would never force anyone into slavery. In fact, the local magic association is helping me to get those collars removed."

Shera walked over to me and just out of nowhere hugged me, "Diablo is not the kind of person to do something so rotten, in truth, we were the ones that tried to force him to be our slave, but due to a skill he has, the ritual we used actually reflected on us, he has been nothing but kind and polite, he even is trying to help us."

Rem looked at me and glared at Shera for some reason, "Do you get it, Emile? We are not slaves, we are magically impaired, it was a huge accident, and as must as I hate to agree with this fat elf, Diablo is not the sort to do something like that, he keeps trying to sleep on the floor of our room, just because he doesn't want us to be uncomfortable."

Emile looked at me and I just walked over to him and handed him back his sword, "So it was a misunderstanding, sorry to have accused you demon, well as long as young women are not forcefully enslaved it is a day for all heroes to celebrate." He walked away laughing like a maniac. Honestly did this guy get dropped on his head when he was a baby?

"Please forgive him Diablo, he is an idiot with a huge hero complex." I was thinking it, glad it was not me that actually needed to say it. Well, we finally decided to go back to meet with Sylvie about a quest, after I spent so much money on ingredients, I really need to do some nice paying quest, I mean, I really needed those ingredients to power up my alchemy formulas.

As we walked back Sylvie was still wearing that revealing outfit of hers, I know she is no teenager, and I know she has probably sent more than a few men who tried touching in a manner she did not appreciate, but she sort of is putting at least one fetish in display here.

"Nice that you came back, as it turns out Celeste is really sorry for what that idiot did, she asked me to give you guys a quest as an apology, and when I mean she asked me, I mean she handed me the quest request in person."

Rem was not upset, she was fuming mad, "Or maybe she just wants another excuse to have him come over to her private quarters so she can get another dose of loving, I suspect Diablo here took his time getting back to the Inn, because he spent quite a few time with her, in her personal quarters no less."

I think Sylvie is actually getting more upset of hearing this than me getting embarrassed hearing Rem to say that. " **What the hell! Diablo, if you wanted someone to ride till she can't walk straight, I only got one thing to say to you, hey why not me? I am single, available, and if you haven't noticed from the way I dress, eager!** "

Rem is still fuming from the apparent jealousy, Shera is blushing so much I am afraid she will faint, and Sylvie just threw shame out the window. I don't think there is anyone in the entire guild building that did not hear that.

"Could we please focus on work, for the third time Rem I did not sleep with the leader of the Magic Association, I am the Demon Lord of Destruction, I used to punish evil souls, how many more times must I keep saying this? I actually have morals and ethics. Never mind, that if I did that, every mage in this entire country would want me dead."

"I could kill them all without trying, but that would cause harm and or property damage to so many innocent people who either would be dead, or homeless, and I simply do not like the prospects of injuring some poor people that got caught in the middle of the fight between me and a dozens of envious or jealous mages."

Sylvie finally began to smile and laugh when I said that, "Well as the guild master of the guild you are a member off I really appreciate that, the paperwork or something like that would take me to an early grave."

She flipped through a few papers and she finally handed to me the quest in question. Deliver wine and snacks to the guard of the bridge of Ulug. Am I reading this correctly, but it does have our names on it, and well the payment for this errand is nothing to sneeze at. I am not kidding, this amount could really help in getting Rem and Shera some better gear.

By the looks of it, the Bridge of Ulug is actually near a rather large river and a small forest, a good opportunity for me to actually gather some common ingredients. I managed to power up my basic healing potion quite a bit and now I only need to have enough basic herbs to be able to stock up on healing potions. Something tells me I am going to need it soon.

"Like she doesn't know me at all, this quest is insultingly easy." Shera looked at her and began to shake her head. "Did you forget that thanks to someone with us we are pretty much broke? Honestly Diablo have a little more control on your expenses alright?"

This coming from the elf that kept singing how stuffing her face with food makes her happy? "Well, I am not going to waste my time on this chore, have fun being someone's delivery boy by yourselves. I will stay and see if I can find any books or people that can help us with our collar problem."

Boy even I didn't think I actually deserve that delivery boy comment, and that is saying something coming from a person who used to punish people. I honestly don't know why I miss it so much, it wasn't what you call pleasant work, it needed to be done true, but being surrounded by screaming, crying and begging souls of people who themselves had not ever shown any mercy was not exactly a very happy atmosphere to work in.

I guess Shera and I will have to take care of this, well what could be the worst that could happen? We manage to upset a massive dragon and I and Shera have to defeat it before the dragon decides to burn all the surrounding lands to ashes? Better not even think about that, it might actually happen if I keep thinking that it could happen, what did they call that? Jinxing yourself?

As we walked towards the bridge, Shera kept complaining why couldn't I teleport us there and save some time, I simply told her that it would be a waste to ruin the chance to walk in such a nice day, it was not too hot, not too cold, and not too humid, it was simply refreshing. Alright, the real reason why is because I never been there.

I could open a gate to there only if I ever been there before. My gate ability is not exactly perfect, or maybe I simply can't control it as well as my destructive spells, but then again I did use them a lot more than spells that were not used in combat. Thousands of years and never could master this spell, that makes me feel ashamed every time I think about it.

Good thing Sicero is not here, I know he would laugh like a maniac if he ever heard me say something like that, then again Sicero was not exactly what you call sane either, I honestly don't know why I had him be my right-hand man, he never really put any actual effort in punishing the souls of the wicked, I told him, time and time again, we were merely making them feel what they were so eager to make their victims endure.

I guess he went crazy from where we lived and worked, who wouldn't go insane working in a plane of fire, ashes, sulfur, and brimstone, where the souls of the wicked were heard screaming and begging for a release that it felt would never come. They never realized that the gates to my realm are always open, they could have left any time they wanted.

I mean sure, I took better care of the roads leading to it but that was the only gift I ever gave to the very Goddess that it turns out wanted me dead and pretty much cut me up like a Thanksgiving turkey. Did she really want to rule over all mortals by herself? Or did she just say that to hide her true intentions/

It never made any sense, why would she betray me like that? We got along pretty well, our time together was if anything happy, and we always talked, spent time together making sure the balance was maintained and the mortal realms stable.

I often called her Shiriza for some reason, I don't know why I just called her that. I don't think she ever actually told me her name, come to think of it, neither did I and she did manage to guess my name. "Diablo what are you thinking about?" I looked at Shera and realized something, when did she get this close to me?

"Oh, nothing major, just thinking about an old friend. I have a more important question for you, why are you holding my arm like that Shera?" She leaned a little closer and I swear she is doing this on purpose. My arm right between her breasts, her smiling like the cat that ate the canary, and why does it feel like she wants to push me on the ground and have her way with me, more importantly, why am I complaining?

"Diablo there is a nice brook a few yards from here, nice and private, why don't we go there and take a dip, just the two of us?" I can't believe she would say something like this. "Because we have a delivery to make for the guards that are waiting for us at the Bridge of Ulug. Not to mention that because of me, our little group is as far as I can tell, flat broke. I really should have asked you two to help me pick potions ingredients, but I didn't want to be a further burden on both of you."

She still was holding me, honestly, is she trying to give me a heart attack? "It is just that I am so frigging bored. Is there nothing fun we can do while we get this delivery over and done with?" Well, I do have to admit that besides walking and enjoying the nice weather we are having, this whole trip has been rather dull. I mean not everyone will find collecting herbs, plants, and other stuff that grows around these parts as fun.

I looked at her and tried my best to smile, "Well we could get lucky and spawn an invasion, those are always fun, in case you don't know I mean when a pack or a rather large group of high-level enemies attack an area that is typically for low to middle range level adventurers. You got a challenging situation, plenty of combat, and the items will be nothing to sneeze at."

The second she looked at me after she heard that told me telling her was a big mistake. "I am not as tough as you or Rem, I couldn't survive something like that much fewer fight monsters like that." Honestly, she keeps pushing her body against me and this time her breasts were being pushed against me.

"Shera calms down, honestly you will never grow in levels if you are afraid of everything." I am a warm-blooded person, so having this curvaceous elven beauty press her body against me like this was having several side effects on me, first, I noticed she is actually showing me a lot more cleavage than even I noticed, second I think my heart is beating so fast it will feel like it will jump out of my throat."

I don't think I really need to mention how absolutely turned on I am also getting. She is royalty for crying out loud, as far as I can tell, if I said to hell with it, and decided to simply act on my current desires, the royal elven family demanding my execution would be the least of our problems, it could lead to a war that could cause the death of millions of innocent people.

Do I feel like I want to partake of what she is offering, even if she seems not to notice? YES! I very much feel like I want to take off our clothes and go at it like a pair of animals in heat. Would I do it knowing that it would cause the death of millions of innocent people on both sides of war I pretty much caused? HELL NO.

"I know I need to be stronger, I want to be a sort of woman that can stand up for myself, but right now I need your help so that I grow stronger," I told her that I didn't know if Rem felt the same way, but in my opinion she will always count on my help for anything. This, of course, got her even more excited and she began to really hug me, I swear, a few inches more and my face would be buried in her cleavage.

Well after the situation that really reminded me I needed an ice cold shower, several in fact, we finally reached the Bridge of Ulug, I have to admit it is a sight to behold, the place looked like it could be the side of a fort, the construction made me feel that the thing was truly a strong building, able to survive a full-grown dragon attack.

The road was clean, the bridge had plenty of people near it and on it, it was almost like they were expecting something or someone? Did Sylvie actually send word about our delivery? I don't see how. They have nothing that they can use for long distance communications and the spell needed to do that was a middle tier spell.

As soon as we walked near the gates some men began to point their spears at us, "Are you fallen? I demand to know what you are doing here!" Boy, the guy asking must be a complete idiot, I mean what exactly made them think we are fallen in the first place. That is when another man came running and looked at me.

"Relax men, this guy is not a fallen, he is a demon that just joined the local adventurers guild, you know the demon that has two hotties as slaves." What caused the misunderstanding to blow over? The much unappreciated and unwanted gossip trade.

"Look why are you guys accusing me of being a fallen? Why does this place look like you are ready for something major? Care to explain?" The guy that told the others who he heard I was walked over to me, Shera handed him the basket and scroll, he looked at the inside of the basket and then at me.

"We are so edgy because we heard there is a large number of fallen coming our way. So, in reality, you are more right than you even know. I will accept this delivery and I will provide you with a scroll as proof of your delivery, I suggest that once you have it that you run back to the city, the barrier will keep you and your companion safe, we will buy you enough time, even if none of us will survive to see tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

This is a How not to summon a demon lord fanfiction only.

"Well give the scroll to the lovely elf that is standing near me, and I brought some food to go along with that wine, who has just wine and a few snacks? So no, you are not going to do, how dare you make a demon lord of my caliber waste time making such goodies and you are just going to die? Not on my watch."

I was furious, and I mean raving mad angry, the fallen never behaved like this when I lived in the divine realm, heck, they never even invaded territories when they had an actual reason to do so. I guess this is thanks to that backstabber's actions, again. She must have made herself the only deity, and everything that doesn't bow down and worship only her became demons and those that follow said demons have fallen from her grace.

"Now if you two will be so kind as to go behind that metal gate, enjoy some wine, food, and snacks, while I finally get a decent workout. Be sure to close the gate after you and all those screaming people pass through, thanks."

He was about to ask what screaming people and that is when a whole bunch of people came running across the bridge screaming like they were running away to save their lives, and there is was thousands of large enemies, towering monster looking creatures, they were all wielding weapons the size of trees, and me waiting for them to close the damn gate as I told them.

"Diablo, you must come with us. I am sure the gate can hold them till reinforcements come." Shera is so considerate, even when there really is no need for her to feel worried. "I will say it once again, go inside, lock the gate, and don't worry I am just going to cut loose and have some fun, sadly I will be done in a few minutes."

The guard looked at me like I have gone completely crazy and Shera was in tears as she was pretty much dragged behind the closing gate by the formerly mentioned guard. All right, that does it, I hate to see people I care about cry.

I took hold of my staff and waited until the first large enemy came near me. " **You are just a weakling, a pathetic man, we will kill you, we will destroy you."** I really hate it when people underestimate me, I hate it even worse when they are rude about it.

I put a little magic into my fist and with one punch I sent the rude idiot flying till he hit a small hit and burst into flames. I kept doing that over and over since they all seem to be repeating the same thing the last idiot said. Ten minutes later and I pretty much killed hundreds of these idiots and they simply will not learn the futility of their actions.

The first time was amusing, change the elemental energy of each attack, sent them an array of spells at the people that were dumb enough to underestimate me, but after fifty of them, this is getting repetitive, and boring. " **Honestly, I was hoping for a worthy opponent, this is sad, is getting slaughtered your idea of having fun? Can I have one decent fight? I could continue this all day, but this is so boring I am having trouble just staying awake."**

I felt this deep fire in my heart, a burning, it was both anger and disappointment, by doing this they were basically doing something I always hated, I am the Demon Lord of Destruction, I live to punish evil souls, destroy that would hinder the spiritual and mental growth of people. These idiots look like a mob that wants to kill every human simply because they are not like themselves, discrimination by species, a truly ugly thing, and sadly both humans and fallen I think to engage in it.

To make matters worse before I was betrayed these people were my unconditional followers, my principles and drive was their guide, as far as I recall they never even considered behaving like this. They were highly moral, ethical people once, now they are little more than beasts driven only by their blood lust, a truly sad thing to see.

A young woman dismounted her dragon mount and began to walk towards the bridge, the other fallen where giving her plenty of personal space, I don't know if it is because they fear her or they simply respect her that much, meaning this was no foot soldier, and as she came closer I realized that her armor was rather light, which to me means she is skilled enough to no longer need armor.

"Sorry that they are such disappointing opponents Sorcerer, you wanted a worthy opponent? Well I am granting your wish mortal, but you will soon find out that sometimes people wish for something they never realize how horrible it will turn out, I will make sure you realize this before I end you."

I looked at her mount and I got to admit, that dragon does look like a rather smart creature, "Well thank you for taking your time, but before we begin mind telling me what happened to your dragon? I admit it looks like a rather impressive mount."

She glared at the dragon and then at me, "I honestly don't know, the minute I was guiding him towards the bridge and he saw you, he refused to move, that is rather strange, my dragon usually is a very obedient mount, he never ignored my order before."

Yep, that dragon is smart, "Don't take it out on him, he simply is smart, by not going forward he was doing his best to keep you alive. Tell you what, I will stand here and take your best attack, I will not move or even defend, just hit me with your best." She looked at me and now I could see she was furious, I also got to admit, she looks rather cute glaring like that.

She jumped back a few feet before she pointed her halberd up, I saw the energy surround the weapon, 'Well I am certainly getting my wish, to go as far as to sacrifice her health points in order to attack, this skill is something I didn't think anyone would use unless they thought their lives depended on it.'

As soon as the light began to flicker she pointed at me, **"SACRIFICIAL CHARGE!"** As she screamed her attack she rushed towards me, the air was pushed away from her that is how fast she was moving, she began to attack me striking me with her weapon, several times before she jumped up in the air and did something I would call a final strike.

I guess I spoke too soon, this attack barely tickles, she jumped away from me as the series of strikes ended, and I flexed my shoulders. "Is that it? Honestly, why are you doing something like this? Don't tell me you think the Demon Lord would approve of this. Help me understand, why are you and these fallen doing this?"

She looked at me and smiled, "You don't need to understand, once you are dead, we will kill everyone on this bridge and go on to attack the city, I only have two objectives, to see the revival of the Demon Lord and to wipe out all the mortal races, and you can bluff, but no mere sorcerer could stand my strikes."

I looked at her and began to laugh, "All right I guess some introductions are needed, my name is Diablo, I am the Demon Lord of Destruction, you should know my name well, there was a time where there were no fallen that did not know who I was and my purpose, now who are you."

She looked at me shaking her head and once her hair settled she smiled at me, "I am the strongest Lancer of the fallen you may call me Edelgard. You can not be serious the only Demon Lord I serve is Krebskulm, you should know better than trying to lie to me, I know nothing about a Demon Lord of Destruction, destruction of the mortal races is one of the joys the Demon Lords relish."

I took my scepter and pointed it at her, "I try to be social, I tried to show you the futility in attacking me, but you simply will not listen, I am shocked that my followers have forgotten me, well you want destruction, you shall have a taste of my power, **NO ONE INSULTS THE DEMON LORD OF DESTRUCTION WITHOUT PAYING THE PRICE OF SUCH IMPUDENCE. IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES HIDE BEHIND A WALL AND DO SO NOW, AS FOR YOU FALLEN I HAVE NO ANIMOSITY TOWARDS YOU, I GIVE YOU THIS ONE CHANCE LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW OR DIE!** "

As I looked at her I used one of my best spells, **"COME FORTH WHITE NOVA!"** As soon as I said this energy formed in the air in front of my scepter, and the second it formed a white ball of light it began to fall and once the ball hit the surface of the bridge it exploded outward destroying everything in its path. A large flash of white energy sent Edelgard flying and hundreds of Fallen of immense size were turned into ashes, that got blown with the wind.

As soon as I saw a large portion of the bridge that leads to the plains where the fallen had been standing I saw Edelgard moving in a large burned patch of land where she landed, 'Well she is impressive to have survived that. I hope this at least makes her realize the errors in her thinking.'

" **DIABLO, WE JUST HEARD THAT THERE IS A FALLEN IN THE CITY, HE IS CHASING TWO WOMEN, ONE IS A HUMAN AND THE OTHER IS A PANTHERIAN. I THINK THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT REM!"**

Damn it, I don't have time to waste, the situation is taken care off, the guards can keep their scroll. Right now Rem needs me, no amount of money is worth wasting more time here. Shera jumped down and came close to me, she must be really worried about Rem, who am I to say anything against that since I am also worried.

"Stand close Shera, I am going to try a teleport spell. Be ready, we might need to help Rem and Celeste." She nodded her head and she took several healing potion vials from the bag that I have around my hip. I pictured Rem, she will be the beacon for these spells. "RETURN!" The second I said it, lightly wrapped around us and time slowed down.

In a matter of second we had been standing at the remains of the bridge and now I was looking at a badly beaten Emile, even I felt sad to see this guy like this, I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Hey Hoss, you all right?" He did not look that well, so I needed to see if he was still alive.

"I am doing fine, my friend. You should see how bad the other guys look." He began to laugh, "Well that is good, but to me looks like you need to rest, so I am taking over from now on, you did a wonderful job in defending these ladies, rest a little, I will want to hear about your heroism later."

I gave a healing vial to Celestine. "Use this potion to heal him, now if you ladies will excuse me, I need to go and teach someone a very important lesson. As I walked away she let out a sigh, "Are you sure you will fight a Fallen to defend the people of this city?" I said nothing, I don't need to repeat myself over and over again, actions speak louder than words after all.

As I walked I saw a rather impressive Lizardman, he was smacking his gloved hand together almost ready to fight like a boxer, I didn't even think there were people like this here, a sorcerer that worked on his abilities as a warrior, I think I once heard this kind is referred to as a brawling sorcerer.

"You sure made a mess, I should warn you Edergard is not coming, I took care of her and her army back at the bridge, now mind telling me who you are?" I always want to know who it is I am fitting it makes our conflict a lot more personal.

He looked at me and walked closer to me, wait for a second, "You foolish magic user, you will die, so you might as well know that I don't believe a word that you said, who am I? Why I am Gregore, the single most powerful sorcerer in the man-eating woods. You know this is why I hate humans, all talk and no action. Your friend cried like a stuck pig."

He pointed his gloved hand at me, **"Dark Bullet."** This was supposed to be the best he could do? Pathetic, if this is his best, I would not even call him an apprentice, much less a sorcerer. As soon as the spell hit me it bounce back and hit him with a little more power.

"What the hell! How did my spell hit me instead of you!" Boy, I really am teaching a lot today, aren't I? I pointed my scepter at him and used my own version of the spell he did, with a single spell a dozen dark bullets hit him and send him flying against a wall.

"Oh, for crying out loud, don't tell me you, the supposedly strongest sorcerer can only do something as pathetic as the dark bullet? Stop you moaning already, I didn't even use any magical points when I hit you with something as weak as that." I saw that the alley we were had quite a few bats, strange usually bats are asleep at this time of day.

"Really, if you think that was pathetic, then I would hate to disappoint. Why don't you try this instead, **DARK PRESS!** " Yep, this idiot was a little slow in the uptake. The attack bounced off me and hit him again. I went from feeling angry to feeling pity, I feel like instead of fighting him, I feel like I am a bully.

"Honestly two weak spells and you call yourself a sorcerer, how did you survive with such pathetic combat tactics, I guess I should show you what Dark Press actually feels like, consider it my second lesson for today." I cast the spell and in contrast to his, which only had a single orb mine had five. As soon as it hit it was absorbed by my dark press.

The gravity he was under increased enough that the ground was collapsing under him, "I see, I realize the error in my ways, please don't kill me, I beg you, I swear I am a changed person, I will never harm another innocent human for as long as I live, I am reformed I swear, **please have mercy!** "

Yea, somehow I need more than just his word, I caught one of the bats and ripped a wing off. "Yea, I somehow need more assurance than that, Gregore, I really haven't used a bat wing for this but oh well,"

"Ki Obos Plataro. King of the night, Demon King, flying on bat wings. Seal this pact with your might. Accused." The wind coated my right index finger and I looked at Gregore.

"From now on you Gregore shall do only my bidding, I shall implant this nail into you, it will merge with your soul, every time you fail to do my bidding, this fingernail shall begin to turn red, should the nail become totally crimson, you shall become a toad for all eternity!"

I was looking at his crying eyes when I came close to him, "A toad, no anything but that, please have mercy!" I let the fingernail slip from my finger and enter Gregore, as he screamed and yelled in obvious pain of what he was feeling I saw him realize I was not kidding. "Remember Gregore, fail me and it is eating flies forever."

He looked at me as I ended the dark press spell and told me he would not disappoint as he disappeared from where he was standing. "Oh, well, this is one large mess that we need to clean, hey Rem you really had us both quite worried you know. So how about you drink that healing potion Shera gave you, you know it really looks like you are in a lot of pain."

She drank the entire vial in a single gulp, yep, she was in that much pain it seems. "It happens when you are being chased by a fallen all over the city, are you sure that Fallen will not cause any more problems."

Celestine finally walked over to where we were, "You really have nothing to worry about, a guy that proud would hate to spend eternity as a toad, and I do mean eternity, if he fails me, not even if he reincarnates can he escape my punishment, fail and if he is reborn, he will always be a toad, no exemption, no way to lift my spell."

Who knew that a spell that I learned watching an anime in the other world I was reborn in actually worked. There is a way to lift the curse but it would require me giving up my life willing it and bathing the nail with blood from my own heart, that was not going to happen Gregore by the looks of it killed a lot of people, this curse was the only mercy he would receive from me.

"You wouldn't believe what happened at the Bridge of Ulag, Diablo is such a badass, he wiped an entire army of fallen with a single spell. If anything I am only angry about how lustfully he was ogling some fallen lancer, I know she was not leaving much to the imagination with how scantily dressed she was, but I can't help but feel angry about how Diablo was looking at her."

She walked near me and took hold of my arm, my arm was pulled right between her two massive breasts, I know she is complaining but I can think straight with me feeling how soft, bouncy and warm her breasts are, it is like my arm is being enveloped in the softest pillow I ever felt.

"Well, I am not happy with seeing how your meat sacks cling to him like that. Why do you end up pressing your meat sack on him like that?" She looked at me with a blushing face, "I don't know, I always end up like this when I hug him if you hugged him he would only feel your ribs poking him."

Rem walked near me and she did hug me, "You leave my ribs out of this." Yep I can definitely feel them poking my arm, I don't know how much more of this I can take, if I was a mortal I would literally say to hell with it and just grab both of them, run back to our room and have my way with the consequences be damned, but I am a Demon Lord, I need to have better restraint than that.

This was pushing my restraint to the limits, till I felt someone else press her breasts against my back, why did Celestine decide to join in this particular group hug? I know I should not think of carnal desires, but I may be a Demon Lord, but by the infernal, I was still a man, and before I could say anything everything went black,


	10. Chapter 10

This is a How not to summon a demon lord fanfiction only.

I was bored, and I mean bored enough that even going to gather resources became something I ended up doing without even thinking about it, no different than sleeping. I did not forget my promise to free Rem and Shera from those their slave collars. I know that the ability that I used on Gregore was a means to gain a subordinate to keep an eye on my once faithful followers, but it was also a test.

I needed to test that spell to see if it reacted any different than what I remember it, and true enough it did not change at all, which means I need to focus my magic into developing an ability to sense and analyze magic and magic spells. Something in me told me this would be the way to free them if the collar was anything to go by I am looking at a lock, and any lock has to have a key.

I know very little about the enslavement ritual, only know that it was not something that was widely used back when I was in the divine realm. If this ritual had been used by a lot of people you can pretty much guarantee that the fool that tried to use it on anyone innocent would feel my wrath.

The one thing that still troubled me is that even when I tried to get them to let me sleep on sleeping bag I made, I don't know if this is intentionally done on my part or how I end up as I do, but I end up always waking up sleeping between Rem and Shera and for some reason they don't seem to like wearing any of their clothes when they sleep.

So you can imagine my predicament, I wake up each morning with two naked beauties pressing their bodies against mine, and apparently I sleep face up since they both seem to hug one of my arms, so even if I tried not to seem like a total and absolute pervert, how can I say I am not when on one side I wake up having Shera pressing her bountiful bosom against my arm, leaving my hand resting on her abs.

Rem hugging my arm, practically purring from the sound of it, and rubbing her face against my arm, it is a miracle that I can sleep at all in this situation. I mean I am a healthy guy, I honestly have trouble getting up from bed without waking them up, but trying to do so with a massive erection is not something that I wanted to have to deal with on the daily basis.

Well, the small miracle was that at least Celeste actually agreed that she needed to focus on trying to free Shera and Rem, but somehow I get the feeling that she is actually not doing it for them. Gregore sent me a report on the activities on the fallen, and sure enough, he was useful as a spy.

Nobody in their right mind would consider him a security threat. It seems the fallen are trying to resurrect one of the so-called demon lords that were made from me, I guess since they came from me they sort of are like my children, then again in that other world I did end up beating all of them so all in all I am not sure they will think of me as a father.

One night I began to dream about my faithful familiar, somehow I wonder if she escaped after I was betrayed, still can't believe a person I considered my best friend actually betrayed me. I need to be careful, if she realizes I am back, she will try to finish the job she apparently did not bother finishing last time.

She once said that she would love me for all time, I always thought that was a joke, Shiriza always was so nice, it almost makes me wonder if sometime in the future Rem or Shera will become like she was, no, I better stop thinking about this, even I can tell it would bring nothing good and I secretly hope beyond hope that they never betray me as she did, the lady that was the first ever to declare her love to me.

"Hello, Celeste didn't see you there. Care to join me for breakfast?" She looked rather upset at the moment, so I got ready for today, making sure not to wake Rem and Shera, I think they are still trying to get over the trauma of what happened with Gregore chasing them all over town. Gregore pretty much swore that he was sorry about a hundred times.

As we walk into the dining hall, I simply picked something to eat and so did Celeste, nobody is going to tell her to pay for her food, at least nobody with half a brain, "So you noticed that I am not exactly happy, well that is one good thing about you. What woman would be happy to see a guy she is interested in sleeping bare buck naked with two women who are equally naked?"

"To me, it is a miracle that you don't end up getting one or both of them pregnant considering how you three sleep and god know what you three do every single night, I know how I would like to spend the night if I was them. I would be knitting footsies and making a room for a cradle by now if I was them."

I am not kidding when I say this sort of conversation is not the best to have when I am just trying to eat something for breakfast, never knew that I would be having this much trouble swallowing some eggs, toast and a pitcher of mead. She without even asking me just told me if she was Shera or Rem I would be pretty much getting ready to be a father.

"I was just trying to put my thoughts about how I ended up back here in order. First I never, and I mean ever slept in that way with Shera or Rem, and no, I would not use the blasted collar so that I could enjoy a nice of passion with one or anyone. I respect them and considering that one is a princess, we just got done with an army of fallen invading, do we really need a war with the elves too?"

She began to relax and slowly began to smile as she took her own drink and had a bit of her mead, hey wait a minute that is my flask, and she just took a drink from it, "Well that does make sense, an international shit storm would be the mild result if you did. Anyway, I am here to tell you I found someone who might be able to teach you about the enslavement ritual. God knows I want to free them as quickly as possible."

I swear I think I heard a whisper at the end that sounded something like to have you all to myself, but I don't think I heard that right. "The only person I know that knows the enslavement ritual are people that pretty much make a living using it. I have a friend named Medios that decided to become a slave trader for some unknown reason."

"I know, I know you are more than likely going to say you didn't enslave them in the first place, but even you have to admit that the ritual you did on that fallen was at least a hundred times worse, so no moral backtalk from you, especially how I found you sleeping. Do you always have a glass of Mead with your breakfast?"

I looked at her and indeed I was in no mood to argue semantics, "I am had no intention of arguing at all, thank you for finding this out for me Celeste, I just need you to set up a meeting with this person sometime this week, I think she will be more receptive if you ask her to meet me than if I just show up. As for my choice of morning drinks, I got a ton of horrible things that go through my mind each morning, it helps with the pain."

She placed my flask near my hand and placed her hand on my hand which was on the table. "Care to tell me about it? I am told that sometimes talking about your troubles with someone, especially a friend, helps." I will never understand how can women go from balls to the wall mad once second and supportive and understanding just as fast.

"I am still dealing with how I became the way I am, from a being that once was worshiped as a deity to a guy that most people accused of pretending to be a demon lord to put on airs or being treated as an arrogant weakling. Speaking of weaklings whatever happened to Galluk?"

She looked at me with this telltale smile, "Oh, I guess that is an obvious question Diablo, you should know to be the Demon Lord of Destruction and all, Galluk was used as a means to bypass the barrier that protects the town and was consumed by Gregore, I guess you could say both Galluk and Gregore are now one person, and they both serve you. Ironic don't you think so? The guy who hated you the most is now yours to command or suffer a fate worse than death."

Well, at least it will keep Galluk form being more of a pain and end up causing yet another unmitigated catastrophe. "If you met a man who was utterly betrayed by the only woman that ever declared that she loved him, do you honestly think that would not make the man a little wary of entering into another relationship? Do you think this man will get over that so easily?"

She laughed and smiled at me again with this glint in her eyes, "Once bitten twice shy or so they say, but trust me Diablo the guy only thinks like that because he still believes he has a choice in the matter. Believe or not Diablo, but some women know exactly what they want and will stop at nothing to get it, and they also know how to get it, get it?"

"Well thanks for eating a meal with me, I gather you are going to work around the Inn for a little bit, then go to the guild for some quests, I also know that Emille wants to see you at sometime soon. Honestly, he wouldn't stop singing your praises when we were treating his injuries, that Gregore sure worked him over before you got to us. Thank you for saving our lives, by the way, it was not something I would expect from a demon lord."

If I was just a plain demon lord maybe that would be true, but even in this diminished form, I am still a god. I need to find out why my former followers have become the way they are, my teaching never approved of senseless slaughter, in fact, my teaching was to punish evil in all forms, and promote awareness and discipline, not that it matters, since they seem to have abandoned my teaching and truly fell, ironic they are called fallen by every species that know of them.

As I finished repairing everything Gregore managed to damage, I look at Mei and for some odd reason she was avoiding me, it was almost like she was actually angry with me for the things she endured when Gregore tried to kill Celeste, well one of the people that clean and cook in the kitchen told me she got hurt pretty badly by Gregore once he tried to use her as a hostage.

Seeing that for all intended purposes, Gregore was now under my control, I guess she blames me for what he did, a master is responsible for all the actions his subordinate has done and will suffer the negative consequences of such actions if not at the same level but no one may evade punishment.

As I finished off my work I clean my hands and decided to go off and try to find myself some more vials to be able to make more healing potions. If the fight against Edelgard taught me anything is, if my former followers are on the warpath, medicines will be in high demand, I need to prepare in case another disaster happens again. At times like this, I wish I had Boe with me, I could always depend on Boe to lighten my mood and to help me deal with pests like the idiots that attacked me on the bridge.

Come to think of it were is Boe? I mean a dragon with several heads isn't something that can hide easily or at least not without me allowing her to live in my shadow. Everything looked alright and the trip to the apothecary supply store was a major failure, some idiot bought the entire stock, and now I had a very limited number of vials that I could use.

Since this proved to be a failure I decided to visit the guild to try and find some work, maybe I could get a quest that will have vials as a part of the payment. Who knew that finding a shop that sold what basically what I called test tubes in my previous world was so difficult or that not many people actually learned to make them.

If I could find a beach with decent enough sand, I probably could make some myself, but the thing is the sand that is nearby is too coarse, I need sand with a finer sand grain for me to make vials, to make glasses, jugs or bottles the stuff was fine, but for delicate things it simply will not do.

As I walked into the office of Sylvie she seems to be upset about something, there was this heavy aura around her. "Diablo, you finally arrived, I was hoping you would come. I am going to need some major help here Diablo, please you are my only hope." Why the exaggerated remarks? I guess the negative aura was her having trouble dealing with something and it really must be quite a lot of trouble if she needs me.

"I got a letter from the lord of the city, it seems that the Elven Kingdom is putting a lot of pressure against the lord of our city, they are demanding that we return Shera L Greenwood to them within ten days or they are threatening to declare war."

I was not happy to hear that, "For your sake, I have better not hear that you need my help means you want me to hand over Shera to some puffed up lord so that he can save face. You know very well what I did at the bridge of Ulag, I would not suggest making me angry, if you suggest something this stupid, why, my anger at the fallen will seem like nothing compared to how angry you would make me."

She immediately began to break out in cold sweat, "Don't be ridiculous, I would have to be insane to piss off a man that took out an army of fallen with a single spell. No, what I mean is that the situation in the city is not exactly safe for Shera, her brother Keera has also placed a bounty on his sister's head. He is offering a small fortune to anyone that can capture her and take her to him."

Now I was angry, I am of course kidding, I was furious. He first tried to force his own sister to become nothing more than a means for him to have a baby, forcing her into basically an incestuous relationship, and now he is offering a small fortune to cutthroats so that they basically force her to go back to him just so that he can carry out what the desires in his diseased mind, he has got to be insane.

"Since you are telling me it must mean that some of these bounty hunters come from this guild. Well since we are such good friends, I am giving you a friendly warning that you might wish to tell the members of our guild, if anyone regardless of species or origin tries to take Shera L Greenwood by any means, I shall find out, and when I do, I will hunt down and eliminate them, and I will not be as merciful with them as I was with the Fallen at Ulag."

Sylvie was not looking at me with this really scared look on her face. "Come on Diablo, they would only be trying to earn a living, you wouldn't kill them for doing something like that would you?"

I looked at her and smiled which sort of relaxed a bit, "Sylvie I will tell you something, I haven't always been the way you see me, I once was a deity, I was the God of Destruction, the Ruler of Chaos, some even called me the Demon God, I am not going to just kill them, I said I would eliminate them, meaning one spell from me, and every person that it hits, every member of his family will be erased from existence, up to the seventh generation, and no even their souls would remain."

"You take Shera L Greenwood against her will, and from under my protection, that is an insult and an insult to a God is not something a simple apology would be enough for me to forgive. You better tell the guild that they better leave Shera be, or Faltra is going to have a major reduction in population. Now as to the Lord of Faltra, I will see him as soon as I can. Just hope the fool knows not to mess with me."

As I began to walk out she began to walk after me, "Oh, come on Diablo, you are not saying that you would even kill a General in the imperial army are you? I mean come on, the guy is incredibly strong, he was made Lord when he fought and defeated the army of a demon lord. If you do something like that it will be something that the King would punish everyone around you, you wouldn't want that, right?"

I said nothing, I did not need to clarify my position on this since by my standards I had been perfectly clear on this. "The request from the Lord is not for people to kidnap Shera, it is simple for you to find a way to prevent war from happening between us and the Elven Kingdom." The idiot does not consider the fact that Keera the pervert prince is simply using his position to put pressure on him, it might be something the Elf King doesn't even know about.


	11. Chapter 11

This is a How not to summon a demon lord fanfiction only.

I decided to walk towards the very building where this so-called Lord lived and worked from, just happens that Shera and Rem saw me and apparently decided to go with me, either they noticed that every single person that came near me decided to walk away in the opposite direction or that right now I am so angry that if someone as much as tried to cop a feel of either one of them, I would make a pile of ashes out of the fool.

As we began to walk I had to slow down because Sylvie was having a hard time catching up with us, yes, her breathing was that loud that I actually knew she was trying to follow me and failed to do so without me noticing.

"Diablo, I told my aides to tell the members of our guild your kind warning, all except the claim of basically being a god, because let's face it, they would not listen to the warning if I did. Now please tell me you are not going to kill the representative and Lord appointed by the King of this nation."

I didn't stop she walked up to me and grabbed my arm trying to stop me, I turned and looked at her, "I may be harsh but I am also fair, all depends on his actions. Make no mistake, if someone is under my protection and that person is harmed, there will be a heavy price to pay, and no amount of money will buy my forgiveness."

We began to walk as soon as she stopped grabbing and pressing herself on my arm. I walked over to the reception desk and looked at the woman that was standing behind the desk. "We are here to see General Galford. Now I know he doesn't know we are here, so please announce us, cause this could very well end up reducing this city's population to one third, and that is not a threat that is a promise."

"You were never one to give warnings or make threatening promises Diablo. I guess we both have changed much, don't worry, General Galford was expecting you please step right in, once you are done with this current crisis I may wish to discuss something with you in private I will very much like that when you have the time."

Well that is not something I was expecting, now that she is standing near the door to the meeting room we are going, I noticed something almost familiar, her tall figure, her long wavy red hair, with several parts braided, her deep crimson eyes, and for some reason her attire changed from the things she was wearing to a form-fitting suit, with a generous view of her cleavage showing an ample bosom.

I decided to play a park on her since she clearly is using magic to change her appearance. This sort of thing almost seems so familiar, it is like something I saw every day a long time ago. I decided to treat her as I once did the goddess that betrayed me, at least treated her before she cut me up into pieces. "I am not the only one that changed, I will keep in mind that meeting but you need to send me your address, till we meet again Shiriza."

That is when she began to blush and sort of look nervous for some strange reason, she just kept blushing and trembling for some reason. I walked in and the meeting room was pretty much something typical for such a high-end meeting. The conference table could sit several dozen diplomats, the cabinets, table, and chairs where made from high-quality wood, cloth, and other materials, and every piece had gold trim.

The General had this smug look on his face that had I still been a god, I would have loved to take this fool through the planes where his obvious personality flaws could be dealt with. As a God, I would show this brat the meaning of humility, respect, and the desire for mercy. "I been expecting you, you must be the adventurer that is rumored to call himself a demon lord, not a wise choice in titles, I am Lieutenant General Chester Ray Galford, appointed by the King as lord of the city of Faltra and you are?"

I don't like the tone in his voice, but no matter, "I am Diablo the Demon Lord of Destruction, you are too young to be able to think yourself, my equal boy. Show your elders respect, I do not claim to be a Demon Lord, I am something much, much worse, try to test me, and I shall show you by burning this entire city to ashes with a snap of my fingers."

He walked towards me, and I could see the hate in his eyes, "Very well, now that introductions are over, why are you here? Usually, when I request something from the guild, people only show up when the request has been done, and only to receive their payment, so why are you here?"

I looked at him and still think his bloated ego will cause us a lot of trouble. " I know what you requested and what I need to do, but I need to make certain of a few things before I even consider accepting this request. I want you to promise me you will not interfere in this, I want you to stop your citizens from ever trying to capture Shera, and I want you to understand that I am not one of your sheep."

He looked at me and then at Shera, "Princess Shera why would you go this far to basically abandon your home, your country, and your family? What could possibly motivate you to abandon your life of luxury, privilege, and comfort?"

She looked at him, and I know the answer to that but telling him that she was trying to escape from a deranged brother that wanted to rape her would be embarrassing to anyone. " I do love my family, my home and my people, but I left to find someone with whom I would like to spend the rest of my life with, someone I can not only love, but trust and even motivate me to be even better than I ever been."

Hey, why is she looking at me after she said that? "As for what would happen, I believe I told Sylvie what I would do, if one of these bounty hunters tries to do anything to Shera, I will exterminate them, completely, so unless you want your precious city to be reduced to being your precious village, I would listen and do as I asked."

I put my hand on the table and punched it hard enough to make the sound be heard outside the room. "I defeated an army of Fallen by myself at Ulag, something that you should have taken care off, so I think you at the very least own me for doing your job while you were here sitting and drinking wine."

He got closer to me and I was ready to stop his attack, "I wish I could do that, but sadly the King has sent a representative to help you in this difficult task, she probably heard you smacking my table, she is an imperial knight of some renown. The King believes she is perfect to aid you in this endeavor. I will, however, promise that as long as Shera is within Falta I shall do everything I can to prevent anyone from attacking her."

"You might not know this, but having my people, my citizens, my soldiers die under my watch there is nothing in this world I hate more than that. You want to protect the princess, and she obviously doesn't want to be away from you, I can understand wanting to defend that which you consider precious, so you do not need to worry Diablo. I will stop the bounty hunters."

As he said that a loud knock was heard, "Excuse me, sir, may I enter?"

He walked over to the door and opened it, "Perfect, I just finished explaining to Diablo here, the reason why you will work with him why don't you introduce yourself."

She was rather impressive in her armor, it hugged her figure rather tightly and did present an impressive image, Imperial Knights were usually people who were the children or were Nobles themselves, the level of dedication required of them was well known to me. She did have this sort of familiar aura around her.

"My name is Alicia Crystella, I was sent by the royal court to assist you in this coming crisis, and to ensure that this situation is taken care off. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I have heard a lot about Rem, she is a well-known summoner, and Shera don't dread, I will be on your side, I will not let anything happen to you."

She walked over to me and held my hand, she looked into my eyes, I could see something hiding behind her gaze. "Mister Diablo, please rest assured that I am completely at your disposal. I will protect Shera at the best of my abilities." I can feel that she is plotting something and the feeling I am getting from what I can sense due to her touching me tell me it is something she is trying very hard to keep hidden.

"First off, remember that I am a Demon Lord, so Lord Diablo would have been more appropriate but since you are a mortal I shall forgive you for this trespass. Secondly remember that I am not a subject of your King, Third, if you expect mercy from those that earn my wrath, you will be sadly disappointing. I have informed exactly what would happen if anyone attacks anyone under my protection to the General."

I let go of her hand and looked hard at her, "As long as you understand this, we shall have no problems, but make no mistake, your King's benefit does not matter, your desire to ascend rank does not matter, Justice will be done, and I shall punish wrongs severely and by severely I mean fatally." For some reason, she almost seemed to smile as I said that.

"I gather we do not need to discuss anything else, remember General, this is my endeavor do not interfere or I shall make you regret it." I didn't wait to hear him say anything I simply began to walk towards the exit and as we left Sylvie seemed to be looking at me in awe for some reason. As we walked in town Alicia began to really almost sing for some reason.

"So Lord Diablo, mind if I ask you what are our current plans?" I guess Alicia wants to know if I have planned anything right now to deal with our situation, color me impressed, I thought I was the only one that felt the presences of several people following and stalking us. These idiots have no idea who they are messing with, and I got to say I am not surprised that they didn't that the warning of their guild master seriously, not with the amount of money Keera is willing to pay.

The second one of them tried to capture Shera several men appeared out of nowhere, it seems camouflage magic is a thing that Galford's soldiers can use. They captured all the bounty hunters and gave them such a severe beating that honestly me killing them would me merciful by comparison. I never seen a bunch of men enjoy their work as much as these knight looking men beating on the idiot bounty hunters.

"Well for one Galford actually kept his promise, and he will stop people from trying to capture Shera, guess he does have a few redeeming character traits after all. As for my plans, go buy some ingredients and things I need to make more healing potions, take Shera and Rem back to the Inn so they can have lunch, and see if Celeste has arranged my meeting with the person who will teach me how to break those slave collars."

Shera seem to relax and she leaned closer to my body, "Honestly I would really like to have them removed, but to tell you the truth, I think would sort of miss it after it was gone, it has so many good memories, feelings and I don't even mind them as much, since I know you would never abuse the power to make me do anything against my will."

As we bought different herbs and vials I could not help but notice a level of disappointment from Alicia, for some odd reason I get this feeling that she was actually waiting for me to make good on my threat and end up turning Falta City into the Town or Village of Faltra. I really need to see if I can write some of the revival potion formulae I used to know and maybe a Revival Spell.

After the damage Gregore did, and all these people that died defending Celeste from him, I really should have been more aware of the need for these things, but somehow I still worry, that bringing someone back from death would sort of cheapening the very value that life has, that situations could become even more brutal if people knew that with a potion people could be basically resurrected and be brought back to life.

I hope that I am worried about nothing, but I also hope that since killing becomes a less effective means to resolve disputes this also means they will have to come up with better and more peaceful means to solve problems and disputes.

As we finished buying out supplies, the owner of the Apothecary that sold us almost all our ingredients and vials came closer to me, "You know, with how you handled all those Fallen at the Bridge of Ulag, I think I need to restock my potions faster than I am, I also heard that you are the Demon Lord that got the local Lord to provide security to your party, so that means you got to have some major skills."

"I was wondering if you had any potions to say revive someone from a state of near death or even recent death? I think after that incident stocking on those would lessen the grief felt by the people in our city, and of course, I would be willing to buy some of your healing potions as well, as soon as I can analyze your merchandise I can tell you how much I can pay for each vial."

I took two vials that I had in my belt pouch and handed them over. "The red is the revival potion can revive anyone if used within in twenty-five minutes since the last heartbeat of the patient, and the green is a healing potion. Go ahead, and analyze them, I will wait for you to tell me what you think of them."

He opened one and began to go through examining it, "So if you were to drop dead right now I have twenty-five minutes to actually save you by using the red potion, You know something, my family has been trying to create something like this red potion is supposed to be for generations, why don't we test it."

He took a large pin and threw it at a rat that was passing by the window sill frame, and sure enough, he got the rat dead on, it was kind of impressive how this guy has this sort of aim. He dragged the rat inside and he set a clock, waited for twenty-four minutes used the potion and sure enough, the rat became alive. Granted it was still bleeding pretty badly from the injury but nothing that would normally cause death if treated.

He poured a drop of the green potion and sure enough the rat was as healthy as ever, was looking pretty down perky, as the rat tried to run away again he hit it with another one of his pins killing it again, this time he simply sat there.

"I say that the green potion was pretty much a success, good for healing injuries, I guess it doesn't matter if it is rubbed or if you drink it." Alicia moved closer to me and began to sit right near where I was seated, leaning closer to me. "I say, that rat's injuries were gone in a matter of seconds, Diablo sure can make some wonderful things, I would even say the King might want to buy that one in extremely large quantities just for his own use or for the military."

We kept waiting, and I began to wonder how long has Alicia been standing so close to me, and why are Shera and Rem still looking at the nearby flowers on the building across from us. "Twenty-six minutes, let's try again the red potion." He tried another drop and nothing, that was one dead, skewered rat. He began to laugh and I swear that if I was just another plain human I would be scared right about now.

"So you are a man that has made the potion my family has spent generations in trying to develop, and you made a healing potion that makes mine seem like a water downed joke. The young lady called you Diablo, that is funny, my family once was a member of a faith that once worshiped a god named Diablo, the God of Destruction."

He looked at me and smiled, "If that god still existed or if it ever existed and decided to visit me with something like this I would call this a miracle, but jokes aside, You may call me Lazarus, So Diablo here is my proposal to you, teach me the formula for these two potions, and I swear on Diablo's name that I will share with you half of my profits. You will not have to worry about it, just come and collect each month. I will take care of the rest."

I could also think that he just wants the formula for both of them, and then simply take credit for it, turning the situation around and taking advantage of me, I guess there is nothing that can be done since he said his family was once people who used to worship me, well they must know how I once made contracts with mortals, I was a deity that had very strict contract rules after all.

I took a piece of paper and one of his pins, I dabbed the pin in the dead rat and began to write a blood contract. The contract was simple and straight forward, I would share with him the formula for the healing potion and revival potion, he was obligated to share half of the profits of each, he would have collected that amount and have it ready for my collection each month.

Should he lie on the profit amount or any other fact about how much was gained from the sale of the two potions, the contract would be declared in violation, and such all shared knowledge will be erased and the violator would lose all profits for one standard month.

I wrote his name and handed him a new clean pin, "The contract now just needs your blood seal." Lazarus took the pin and as tradition, he drew blood from his finger and signed it, and finally pressed his bleeding finger on the spot right next to his signature.

The second he did the contract was gone in flames, as it was being transported to my realm for safe keeping, and as the flames ended he began to be unable to focus, he simply sat there with this mouth open, Alicia, Rem, and Shera just looked at the man muttering something with this glazed look in his eyes. I knew what was happening the information on the two potions was being shared directly into his mind.

"I see, I see, so that is the secret to the two potions, today really is a miracle, my Lord, I thank you for sharing this information with a fool that once dared to question your existing, I hope you can forgive us for our lack of faith, who knew such a young man was our god, you do not need to worry I will have your profits each month, I swear on the holy name of the God of Destruction, Diablo or may I burn for all time as punishment."


	12. Chapter 12

This is a How not to summon a demon lord fanfiction only.

All three of them were looking at me with different looks, Rem looked like she was ready to tell me that I shouldn't share such formula with people I barely know, Shera looked like she is having a hard time holding back her laughter, and Alicia looked somewhat confused.

"So you are not only a demon lord but the once forgotten God of Destruction. I see, had there been any attempt to take Shera, there would be a pile of bodies, I guess this makes sense given who you really are. Have you had much chance to speak with your fellow Deity?"

I looked at her and could not help but to glare at her casual tone talking about what basically was the person who betrayed me. "No, I have not spent any time talking with the Goddess of Creation, and honestly I am in no hurry to even attempt it. Her last act towards me was not what you call friends unless you great every friend by stabbing him in the back and butchering your friend while he is still alive."

This made them become quiet from that moment till we were back in our Inn, those ingredient stores are really making a killing, and by that I mean they are charging for basic alchemy herbs more than I ever expected, well considering what happened with Gregore and the panic caused by the potential of a war between their kingdom and the elves it was to be expected.

"Now this is the guy I wanted to see, you got a message from the leader of the Magic Association, she said her friend Medios is actually looking forward to meeting you, you should go to that big tent near the plaza. You know where that is." She practically pushed me out of the Inn, she was in an even worse time when I accidentally destroyed her catnip, alright it was not an accident, the stuff is bad for her.

This, however, does not explain why is she in such a horrible mood, I am about to learn how to free two young women from those collars and she was looking at me like we been married for years and she just found out I have kids with three other women who happen to be her sisters. I am not exaggerating she really looked that mad.

Well, nothing I can do about it, I lived far longer than most lifeforms and even I have no clue on how ever-changing mystery of the female mind works. I can destroy rocks the size of a moon with a snap of my fingers, but figure how come she is mad at me for something I did nothing to cause, well I will admit it, I can't figure it out.

"You know I been wearing this collar for so long, I think I am actually going to miss it." Alright, I didn't expect Rem to say this, "I know, I wonder if I am going to feel weird once it comes off." Again with the surprises, I would think someone like Shera would jump from joy when that collar comes off, I still remember that her species values freedom so much so that they only work in professions they have the most control.

Well the tent is colorful, not at all what I would expect a slave trader to set up shop truth be told, the colors were cheerful, bright, and almost makes you want to smile when you don't even know why, it feels more like a circus tent, but even those can be more depressing than the one I am looking at.

Nothing is going to change with me staring at a tent you wouldn't think it is out of place even in front of a church event. So I decided to walk in and that is when I was hit by a surprise I never in all my years thought I would see.

No cages, no slaves in chains, no buyers looking at slaves with that perverted glint in their eyes, what did I see? Two dozen young women dressed in clean, beautiful clothes, talking with each other as almost as they were relatives having tea, some of them were helping each other do their hair or brush their fur.

Every single slave in that tent was laughing, talking, smiling, basically happy. I had no idea a place like this existed, the slave trader tents I knew from my past resemble what most people would call hell, then again some places made the place I sent evil souls seem like paradise by comparison, but this? I shocked when I saw this.

Is this a slave trader tent or a tea party at the park? That is when a lady finally came from what I think is her private quarters, to say her outfit was revealing would be an understatement, and this is when her supposed property is dressed more modestly that the slave trader.

A robe that hugs her figure, and split from her collar to what seem to be matching panties. The entire way she dressed was made with clearly one focus in mind, she knows she is hot, she wants other to notice her sex appeal, and those breasts are huge, the back must be so tense that it actually hurts.

"Ah, yes you must be Diablo, my friend Celeste told me to expect you. You brought two slaves I see, well if they do look rather nice if you want to trade and get yourself some slaves this is definitely the place to do it."

What the hell did Celeste tell her to have her greet us dressed like this, and thinking I am here to sell and buy slaves? "I think there is a misunderstanding, I am not here to trade, and I am not a slave and I am not a slave trader. We had a magical accident and these ladies were hit by an enslavement ritual when it reflected off me. I am surprised that Celeste didn't tell you this."

"I am Diablo, the Demon Lord of Destruction, and what I want is for you to teach me how to undo these collars so that they can be free." She walked over to me and why do I feel like she is stripping me with her eyes?

"I find it surprising that someone as strong as you can not simply destroy them, every fiber of your being is brimming with magic power, I don't think there would be anything alive or dead that would stand your wrath. Truly your flow of magic is awe-inspiring."

Shera smiled and stepped closer to me, "Yea, I can tell Diablo here was crazy strong the second I looked at him." Why didn't Shera ever bother sharing this detail? I guess it is my fault in part because I actually never asked, but still if she saw my power does that mean she can see who is locked inside of Rem?

"So you too have the gift of seeing the flow of magic, yes, I can see why you would want to stay with him. I can also see that your friend there is also very strong. She looks like she is also has a lot of magical power flowing through her."

That is when Rem looked at Shera and I could tell she deep down felt almost betrayed. "So you can see what is in me?" Shera looked at her and basically pulled close and hugged her, "Of course I can, I could tell right away how strong you are, you look like you are drowning in it. How could I possibly not be able to tell?"

Well I don't know if it is because Shera has no idea what is seal inside of Rem, or Medios is actually very discreet about mentioning the Demon Lord that is inside of her, either way, I am happy that she did not say anything, this could have gotten so much worse if she did.

"As for the collar I honestly do not know why you would want to remove it, most people that come here can't wait to put it on, but you do understand that what you are asking must remain a secret, it is a very important skill that most slave traders who can use magic would rather keep in to family members."

I can honestly see why, if anyone could remove them, then they become pretty much useless in their business, sort of like the lock that any key can open. "Medios you have nothing to worry about me, I shall not share this knowledge with anyone even if someone threatens me."

For some reason she immediately began to press herself against me, has she been this close to me this entire time and I didn't notice? "I believe you, but as for me teaching you, it is something I rather do in private, now unless one of you wants to volunteer to be the shall we say, practice model, I rather have a few minutes or an hour alone with my student."

I was again surprised when all three of them and even some of the slaves began to blush brighter than a tomato. As I said nothing, they say silence is a sign of approval and that is when Medios decided to pull me towards her private section of the tent, I understand why Shera and Rem are both glaring at Medios, but why is Alicia glaring at her while holding her sword.

The slaves around her started to back away she was basically screaming she was mad enough to butcher someone. She pushed me on what probably was the softest mattress I ever felt, and she flat out kissed me on my lips. As the kiss ended she looked at me somehow wearing a bikini not even swimsuit calendars in that other world that I briefly lived would allow.

"Maybe you also need a few lessons as to how to read the mood in the atmosphere. I know some men can be pretty oblivious to this sort of thing, but if there is even a championship on it, you win the world title. Now come on, touch me."

I touched her and for some reason she was able to flip me around till she was the one lying on the bed and I was holding her barely covered left breast, "Picture my magic, feel it, yes, you are getting close to it, put your on my skin, the closer contact the easier it is to see. You get me to feel like this from touch alone, if I didn't know any better I would want to keep you for myself."

"Need to focus, but this feels so good, I really should have asked one of those jealous girls to do this, but then again I wouldn't get to feel this. Put your hand on my stomach, and pour your magic into me, but remember you have to be gentle."

I placed my hand where her bellybutton was and did as instructed and began to pour my magic in and sure enough I began to see the path deeper and deeper, the area became easier to see, it looks like a massive web, thousands of branches going all over the place, with a large one where I was traveling.

That is when I saw a rather massive ball of what looked to be ebbing, but almost like yarn, I went over the large ball of yarn and saw that one piece was more fragile and less tight than the others, I picked one thread and pulled on it, and the entire ball became undone.

That was when I was unable to continue because some were not only kissing me but french kissing me I don't remember the last time I been kissed like this before or ever. "To think you could progress this fast, and manage to undo one of my most intricate spells so quickly."

That is when Alicia, Rem, and Shera came running into the place where we were, **"What the hell is going on in here?"** Well lying on a massive bed, with Medios basically wearing nothing at all, french kissing me would be quite the shock.

"Well thanks for ruining the mood girls, since when are you unable to read the mood Rem, oh, yes, I know who you are, and specially since what you have inside yourself I would think that Diablo here has been a whole lot more intimate with you, than he has been with me. I was giving my student his price for being such a quick study."

She then began to touch me, "You know Shera and I can see that energy at your very center, it is almost demonic, quite sinister, so Rem how long have you been carrying that child?" So she did see the energy from Krebskulm, but she thinks I actually knocked her up? How much of a playboy does Medios think I am?

The only lady whom I ever slept with betrayed me, do you think anyone would jump at the chance to let themselves be that exposed and vulnerable if they went what I went through? I think not. "It happened that one time when you and Diablo were alone in the Inn didn't it? Went to talk, guess we know that talking was not what you two did."

I looked at her and asked Medios that unless she was into doing it with an audience please use that spell to make her clothes appear again. "Shera, what exactly do you think we did that night, do I need to remind you we barely knew each other for half a day?"

Her cheeks were blushing and then she looked at Rem, "I am not stupid, I know that when a man and a woman kiss when they are alone she becomes pregnant!" After hearing his I seriously began to want to meet her parents, she is this grown and they never bothered telling her about the birds and the bees? I know for her father this would be embarrassing as hell, but her mother has no excuse.

"I did offer to let one of you be the practice model for this lesson, but none of you seem to volunteer so I had to do both things, not easy when you get touched and Diablo pouring his magic in me, felt so good, oh, I think I was seeing heaven at one point during the lesson. I told him to be gentle but if it wasn't for my clothing spell, he would have touched the very core of my soul. It felt so good."

Even I can tell the situation was less than ideal, especially with Alicia for some strange reason looking so angry I swear I can see her eye color turn red and practically shinning and more sinister than I ever have seen, and I have seen evil souls in my life. It was my duty to punish them so I have seen quite a few of them.

"So for the next portion of the class I am going to need either Rem or Shera to actually join him on this here bed, the next part has to deal with what exactly you girls wanted him to learn, how to undo those enslavement collars. Now according to what Celeste told me I could get one on me, by casting the spell at Diablo."

"Keep him all to myself for the next part of the lesson, maybe I would end up wanting to extend the lesson plan to how to shall we say make love so good it is almost a sin. You girls seem to be upset that you were left out of the class so I am giving you one last chance, volunteer or don't cry to me about what you missed. You make the choice you deal with the consequences, that is one part of being an adult."

She began to count from five going down and when she was almost near one, Shera jumped on the bed ripped her clothes right off, and "Alright, Alright I will volunteer. You don't give much time for a girl to undress, pity I really like that armor."

Medios actually began to laugh as she climbed off the bed and picked up the remains of her clothes, "You only needed to say you, volunteer,, I would wait for you to get ready, I got nothing else to scheduled for today so I am in no hurry, as for your clothes don't worry I can mend them rather easily. Now on the bed and no more commentary from the class."

Shera crawled over to me her breast swaying as she crawled on the bed on her hands and knees, I swear she is doing this on purpose, does she not know I am well aware how big and bouncy they are or is she just doing this to get even for what I did with Medios or what Medios did with me.

She was still with her back on the mattress, "Now Diablo touch her abdomen like you touched mine, and pour your magic inside her, you are looking for the biggest spell signature in there, just remember you have to be gentle with a girl, very gentle."

As I put my hand on her abdomen and I poured in my magic, I had a brief thought, well at least I know she is an actual natural blonde, now focus, keep your mind from thinking of those large bouncy mounds, and focus try to find the enslavement ritual spell.

Well this is a lot easier, since she is naked, I can see everything in here a lot more clearly, and so I need to find the biggest spell, well that purple cloud of smoke seems to be it, but the thing really had a horrible smell to it, and I mean this is more horrible than something that died, I tried my best to remove the odor.

The best I can do is remove it in one section of it, if I try more than that, she purple cloud spreads thicker. If I can't remove it I can modify it. I began to move the threads of the yarn ball in different ways till I finally understood what I needed to pull and tug to rewrite a section of it.

I decided to remove the enslavement part and make it anti-mind control protection, I changed the shape of it from a collar to a ring, and the location to be her right hand.

As my last change was done I opened my eyes, and I was getting a few glares from Rem and Alicia, a stare of Medios and Shera looked like he has about half a dozen orgasms. He body was coated with this light cover of sweat, and she was breathing really hard, her collar was gone, but now she had a golden ring on her right hand.

"I couldn't remove it, the stench was so horrible that I could only expose parts of the spell, at best I could modify it, but even I am surprised with the results. Now by doing this, I think when I do this with Rem she will no longer have to deal with the stigma of being a slave, but for some reason, I am really sore for some reason."

Medios began to laugh as she sat down on a nearby chair that was next to a reading table, "Well that is to be expected, Rem and Alicia where trying to get you to stop touching Shera like you were, they actually tried to pull you away from her, I understand Rem wanting to do that, but Alicia simply refuses to tell me why she was so against you touching Shera."


	13. Chapter 13

This is a How not to summon a demon lord fanfiction only.

After the first success of modifying the slave collar spell, seeing the flow of magic became easier and when I began to use it to try and sense magic around me to focus on the area around me by pretending it was a person, I saw how much magic actually happens in the city and people simply do not notice it.

The barrier that protects Faltra City looks more like a dome than a wall, the dome was so thick and deep that it almost felt like the entire city was covered by a web that is so thick and sticky that no insect would ever be able to escape it.

I guess that is what invaders are to this spell, insects that this spell catches and devours. Seeing magic flows like this also made me able to produce higher quality potions, using much fewer ingredients, it was truly also a money saver ability. Gregore has been a rather faithful servant, he has done exactly as I ordered him to do.

He tells me that the Fallen are extra active, it seems they are trying desperately to find Krebskulm, something must be happening to cause this sort of desperation, it feels like this is a lot worse than when they tried to invade Faltra, there is a sort of despair, hopelessness, and dread in their actions. Edelgard seems to have recovered from our little sparring match.

"Well I may not have succeeded in removing the slave collars but at least you will not have to deal with the Stigma of being called a Slave. Now I don't know about you, but I for one think a little trip to collect herbs in the man-eating woods is really something we should do."

Rem was looking at her ring on her right hand and then looked at me, "Aren't you going to make more than enough money with the contract you signed for those potions you sold? I hear that adventurers are buying them off the shelves, this entire ability to save a person who nearly died has given adventurers the ability to really gain experience by taking risks they never could before."

I looked at her and smiled, "Yes, they are able to heal and recover a lot better, but that does mean this solves our problem with a certain elf prince, Shera might not mention this but to me for him to hire people to capture his own sister, shows that he is not simply going to give up. I know of three methods that a person can try to influence or control a mind."

"First is visual, through illusions or flashes of light to change the way a person sees the world, second, through potions, and last but certainly not least sound, through chants, spells, even music, Sirens have been known to do this, to enchant a ship full of sailors to cause them to crash so they can lure them to their watery graves, it really should be said the Siren's dinner plate but I digress."

Shera looked at me and then at Rem, "So since the last time we met a group of elves was in the man-eating woods, so by going there to pick herbs you think we might meet my brother?" I told her correctly, and this way we could attempt to solve this diplomatically, Faltra city has suffered enough thanks to the idiot acts of Gregore. I don't want innocent people to suffer more because of us.

"Excuse me, Lord Diablo, why don't you just send him an invitation, you can meet him a the Inn you and the others like so much, discuss your differences and come to a mutual understanding." Alright at this point I am wondering did Alicia get a head injury when I was not looking or did someone spike her drink.

"Alicia while that would be wonderful, I already told Diablo how my brother is, and how he behaves, while I hate to say this my brother is not the most open to accepting suggestions or accepting another point of view on anything, I really hate to say this but my brother is very much petty. Like a spoiled brat that wants something just because he wants it."

I looked at Shera and tried my best to smile, "And that is why when dealing with someone like this we must take into consideration that combat may occur. As for why I am trying to get this meeting in such a dangerous forest, well in truth it is largely to make this situation easier on you Alicia."

She nearly chokes on her drink when I say that, "You are an Imperial Knight, it would not reflect well on you if anyone realizes that the destruction and death at this city were caused because you suggested we have a meeting with an elf who eventually caused said death and damage."

I took a sip of my glass, "I know, you are going to say that this conversation is private and nobody will find out, but this city is a city with many people with magical or close to magical abilities, these walls have ears and eyes, nothing we do within this city is actually completely secret, someone always knows."

Rem looked at me with an obvious blush on her face, "Well does that mean when we were alone together, and you pretty much were nibbling on my ear, after you pushed me onto the bed and were holding me that close? Does that mean someone knows about that?"

I wanted to say with the way she was screaming it would be a miracle if the people downstairs didn't hear a thing. "So that first night you two were alone, you two were really going at it, and you deny it, Rem, saying nothing happened, and you complain when I hug him. If what I am hearing is true you had no right to complain when I hold him."

I put my cup down hard on the table earning me a look form all of them, "We are talking about how and where we can talk to the elf brother of our friend here who I quote wants to rape her and make her be the mother of her own nephew, and no, nothing did happen. I only used Creative Interrogation Techniques since she was not telling me something I needed to know, and no, I will not tell you what that secret it."

They began to look at Rem and then at me and finally they calmed down. "So we are meeting a pack of murderous elves at a forest called the man-eating woods, with no backup and you still think it is not this the proper time to maybe ask Lord Galford for some of his men?"

I want to have as little contact with that man as possible. As we finally were about to leave I saw Mei looking at us, I decided not to be the ungrateful jerk and walked over to her, I had to catch that empty pitcher when I guess I sort of surprised her.

"Thank you for the meal, drinks and letting us live here Mei, I just want to make sure you know this." I put the pitcher on a nearby table and without even thinking about it pulled her closer and hugged her, somehow I think I am going to end up paying for that if the killer intent I am perceiving is any indication, honestly I am getting a whole lot better at detecting how people feel after what Medios taught me.

"Why do you sound like a husband telling his wife goodbye as if he was going on a dangerous quest, come on Diablo, every one of us regulars know how tough you are, that is why nobody messes around here." As soon as the hug ended for some odd reason she went and hid behind Alicia of all people. "It is always nice to be appreciated,nya, but you caught me by surprise, don't scare me like that nyah."

I apologize still getting dirty looks from the other women that work in the Inn, and apparently some angry glares from Rem, Shera and Alicia, Rem and Shera I understand but why is Alicia glaring at me and Mei like that. I swear I saw her eyes briefly looked like they were glowing deep crimson again.

"Just make sure you come back, I could never get a person to help me like you," I swear I heard her purring as she left to the counter at the entrance of the Inn. I will never understand pantherians or any female for that matter.

As we walked out of the place and through the city streets they began to talk about the fact that for some reason they did not have their usual slave collars which apparently made quite a few ladies smile and some guys give them odd looks.

We began to walk towards the man-eating woods and for some reason, I felt like taking it slow and enjoy the way the wind feels, the smell of nature, and really relax. "Are you alright Sir Diablo?" I looked at Alicia and could not help but smile.

"Who me? I am just enjoying this wonderful weather and fresh air, what you should really ask is when are you and your men going to stop hiding Keera, nice little tune on your flute by the way." He finally decided to stop hiding behind a rather strange rock.

He stepped closer to the group trying to pretend like he is this noble and kind brother, "You liked that, well I am happy to hear that, this flute is actually a very important relic of my family, not many people hear the music that can be made with it. So you are the man that says you are a Demon Lord."

"Odd didn't think a person that was referred to me as a brute would be a lover of music. I was trying to see how you treat my sister, you know I worry about her well being after what that human mage told my men. I was also told that you forced my sister into being your slave, odd, I don't see her having a slave collar."

I began to laugh, "Honestly it is like you never have seen a choker before. That was a gift for my friends, to celebrate us forming a party for our work as adventurers. Honestly, that was getting a bit uncomfortable for them so I decided to give them those nice gold rings instead, made them myself. Not as good as what as dwarf makes but it is the sentiment that counts."

He was truly trying hard to hide the fact that he used that flute to cast a spell to try and control his sister's mind, too bad for him I actually mastered the ability to see the flow of magic by constantly using it since I learned it. People would be rather surprised to find that Faltra has so many spells keeping the place the way it is.

"Really, that must have been embarrassing for you." He did a hand gesture with his right hand almost like pinching a string. "So Shera since you aren't a slave why don't you come back to our family, you know mother and father are worried about you."

Is it me or does Keera actually only have male elves as his personal guard? That seems a bit odd. "I am sorry, brother, but I made it perfectly clear I have no intention of going back to the capital or mother and father not while you insist in making me the mother of my nephew, I am simply too happy with my wonderful companions' Rem, and Diablo."

I guess this is not what he was expecting since he did his hand gesture again, I guess I really need to explain things to this idiot. "Keera you can send commands to that spell, but it did work and it will never work, those rings have protection against mind control magic. So drop the act, we both know what you were trying to do, I can see the spell as easily as I can see your intentions."

He threw the flute away and looked absolutely livid, "Damn it, this spell should have worked, you should be my slave not his, you should do what I want, not what some idiot putting up airs pretending to be a demon lord wants. Can't you see I am only thinking of keeping the royal family bloodline pure! I am doing it for the good of our lineage."

I took a deep breath and with a single move of my wand we had a miniature version of the shield that surrounds Faltra, guess if I study the composition and nature of a spell I can actually learn to cast it. This deflected about one hundred arrows right back at the troops that shot them. They were all injured by their own arrows.

"Honestly Keera, you think I didn't notice the spell hidden in your music, I am no pretender, I am the Demon Lord of Destruction, so you are going to have to forgive me, but you and your men aren't going to do much against me with just a hundred measly arrows. I feel rather insulted."

He walked towards me and then he pulled a large crystal, looked like a crystal summoners used to keep their most powerful summons. "Well I don't believe anything a mere rat trying to steal my property has to say, measly, why don't you try your hand at this, this is a summon beast that has been in the possession of the Greenwood Royal Family for generations. **Come and serve me Force Hydra!** "

The minute he threw the crystal it shattered and the enormous form of a multi-headed dragon appeared, wait for a second this summon doesn't seem like a summon at all, it feels almost familiar. I walked up to one and she lowered her head to sniff my hand. "So this is where you been all these years, my faithful familiar, it is so nice to finally have our reunion, Boe."

She looked at Keera and then she looked at me so happy that she gave me a rather big lick one from each of her heads. **"Force Hydra what the hell is wrong with you! I didn't summon you for you to kiss him! Kill him, Bite him, DESTROY HIM!"** Well even I thought that was beyond stupid, Boe has the power to cause the entire world to burn, I should know, I trained her after all.

 _'It is our joy to be reunited with your master, have you seen mother lately?'_ I looked at her and could not help but to touch her fur. I told her I had not talked to Shiriza since she betrayed me. That is when she looked at me with this sad look in her faces.

 _'Master, you are mistaken, we remember when you were attacked, our senses were always linked, no the Goddess did not attack you, it was that traitor who sealed us in that crystal, the traitor that pretended to be mother, it was not her, we saw, it was Sicero the one that betrayed you.'_

That can't be right, Sicero was my most loyal aide, my right hand, the person I trusted most among those that followed my orders. I rescued Sicero way back when I took care of that guild of killers, and even managed to heal him from that insanity of his, he swore eternal loyalty, but Boe does not lie. Could I have been wrong the entire time? Shiriza did not betray me and I was cold to her the last time we met without reason?

I looked at Boe and smiled, as I touched one of her heads, _'Very well, I see I guess I was wrong, thank you for telling me this, now could you please show me what is the exact location of the Greenwood Royal Throne Room? I need to use Gate to go and explain this situation. Also, be sure to enter your familiar mark on my body so that you can take care of the hunger pains you obviously feel.'_

I opened my shirt and there was an image of a large fox with many heads, and Boe just closed her eyes and turned into energy as she went inside the familiar mark. "Well Keera you can come with me willingly like a man or I can take you tied like a hog, but we are going to see your parents and they will find out what you planned to do to your sister."

He immediately ran towards me trying to punch me, **"I am an elf royal you good for nothing commoner. You stole my property and all you deserve is to die, first, you steal Shera, and now you steal my Force Hydra!"**

So hog tied it is then, I didn't have to do much, one punch to he neck he was out cold, "Shera, Alicia, Rem, can you please help me wrap up this gift, we are leaving for the Elf Royal Throne Room. Do you want to change clothes, Shera? We are going to meet your parents after all."

She actually used her magic to cause vines to tie up Keera in a rather painful way I might add, "No, I am fine the way I am dressed, they know me, no need to make an impression. So how come the Force Hydra didn't attack you?"

I looked at her and smiled, "Because that is not her name, her name is Boe and she is, in fact, my familiar. She is usually a very nice familiar but since we been separated for such a long time, she has not been able to feed on my magic, so she was suffering from malnutrition and hunger pains, she is currently eating her fill of my mana, and since I have that in endless quantity it is nothing to worry about."

I saw them all gather together around me and Keera who was still on the ground, tied, gagged and unconscious. **"GATE: THRONE ROOM OF THE GREENWOOD ROYAL FAMILY!"** as the magic circle formed we were immediately transported to the royal capital. Her family and guards must have been shocked because some of them took their spears and were pointing them at us.

"Sorry for the unexpected visit, sorry for the unexpected visit, I am Diablo the former God of Destruction and Demon Lord of Destruction but I came to inform you of what your son has been up to, and to show you that Shera is actually safe. Your son Keera tried to capture and rape his sister and I feel sick by telling you this in order to force her into being the mother of his child. He planned to use the Force Hydra to scare us into doing his bidding, but sadly the being he used was actually always my familiar."

Her father stood up from the throne room and walked towards me, I know he is a lot older than he looks, but if I was an ordinary human I would wish I look a fraction of how he looks at one-tenth of his actual age.

" **Don't believe his father, this crook stole our Force Hydra, kidnapped my sister, and forced her into being his slave, only the gods know how much abuse he has forced Shera to endure, how many times he used his slave ritual magic to have his way with her. I was only trying to rescue my sister."**

That is when her mother got up and walked near Shera and looked at her and then she touched her hand looking at the ring. "An engagement ring, I do believe Diablo does have plans for her but nothing as sinister as Keera, I am so happy for you Shera, Diablo, welcome to the family son."


	14. Chapter 14

This is a How not to summon a demon lord fanfiction only.

So I bring Keera safe and tied up like the filthy animal I know him to be, and instead of her parents taking their son's side, I am currently being hugged by Shera's mother and she just said welcome to the family, son. So the question that kept going in my mind is did anyone else find this situation stranger or was it just me?

"Mom, seriously, stop hugging him, and dad don't just sit there, give me a hand here in getting my mom, you wife, to stop hugging him like that, mom why do you hug him when you have no idea who this person is, so for the third time, **Stop hugging him, and let him go already!** "

She did stop but not before kissing me on my forehead, honestly, why do I feel like she is treating me like a little kid? I am probably a few hundred thousand years older than her. "You know as well as my dearly beloved husband, that I sometimes have prophetic dreams. Well, the Goddess Shiriza came to me in a dream."

"I prayed for days since I was worried sick about where you were and if you were in any danger, so she came to me and told me, your daughter is currently under the protection of the God of Destruction, fear not, for my eternal beloved will not let anything happen to your daughter, in fact she is destined to be one of the mortals that will one day marry him."

"I asked her why would she not be angry that some other women would be for lack of better term be part of her beloved's harem. She laughed, the goddess actually laughed, she said she knew Diablo could handle it, and no matter how many women join his harem they were still mortals, eventually given enough time, they would be alone together once more, it was just a matter of time."

She looked at Shera who was now hugging me close to her body almost trying to keep me out of the reach of her own mother, "So you see daughter I know who he is, better than you, and you have no reason to be so jealous, I know you will one day be one of his wives, so of course I hugged my son in law, doesn't hurt that he is so cute."

Now I am the one that is feeling depressed, and Keera was the one that was brought here tied like a pig ready to be roasted. Cute, she flat out called me cute, handsome, dashing, strapping, even impressive but no, she called me cute. I don't think I been called cute since I was five years old and that was in the world where I regained my physical form and only by my mother.

"So my counterpart decided to answer your prayer, Boe told me she was not the one that I should focus my anger towards, sorry if I don't seem that happy, but for I don't know how long, I been under the impression that she was the one that betrayed me, and cut me up like a bird ready to be roasted."

She looked at me and began to laugh again, boy, she is an awful lot more cheerful than I had imagined she would be in this situation. "I know, she knows as well, trust me, you wish to speak with her, she is the woman that is currently in Faltra and was there to keep that human from trying to kill you, not that he ever could."

"Apparently Shiriza felt the anger and hatred that human Lord had for you, apparently he hated the fact that so many people were singing your praises after what you did stopping that fallen invasion by yourself. He was planning to use to eliminate Keera, and then after being injured he planned to kill you, according to the Goddess, to eliminate two threats in one battle."

Even I hate to admit it that doesn't sound like a bad plan at all, honestly, it was a pretty well-thought plan, I guess I should really respect Lieutenant General Galford's strategic planning. I still think he is a narcissistic bastard.

"Wait for a second, did you say wives? As in multiple women will be married to him?" Rem finally decided to join the conversation it seems, and why is Alicia looking at me while blushing like that, this is not at all how I would expect her to behave. Relief from completing her mission would be obvious, happy that the war was prevented and a major international incident averted maybe but blushing like that while apparently trying very hard to keep her composure?

"I been married to my beloved wife for far longer than most men have been alive, so I learned long ago to trust my wife's prophetic dreams, she told me you were safe Shera, and even then your brother Keera said that he would go and find you to make sure, he even took a small compliment of our troops with him just to make sure you return safely."

He walked towards the now fearful Keera, "Instead I find that my future son in law, had to protect his blushing bride from being her brother who now I find didn't go to check on her, but rather wanted to enslave her so he could rape her himself, and force her to bear her own nephew."

Out of nowhere the king went from sitting on the throne room to standing right next to Keera, and giving him such a backhanded slap that he was sent flying against a wall, and with such strength that he made a large impact on the wall, and he looked like he was taking it easy on his son. I swear I heard bones break, it seems my treatment of Keera was merciful by comparison.

He walked towards me and was wiping his hand clean, "Diablo, as King of the Elven Nation, I thank you for keeping my precious daughter safe, I thank you for keeping my idiot son from doing something so immoral to his own sister, and for being honest with us. Should you require any aid from my domain or myself, you need only ask."

As Keera finally got up from the floor and looked at me, he tried to rush me and attack me thinking I would not notice, instead he was caught yet again by his father who apparently had been chanting some rather massive spell since he stopped talking to me, I don't think he will like the effects of that spell if my understanding of elvish told me anything.

"As for you Keera, you are no longer my son, you are no longer part of the royal family, and you will no longer be a member of our race! You wanted to force her to be the mother to your son, you want a child so much that you would rape the sister who loved you and helped you so much growing up, then you will experience what it is to be a woman instead."

I was wondering what the hell he meant by that, but it seems that backhanded slap was more than a hit, it was marking him with the first half of a spell, when he caught him when Keera tried to stab me, that was when he sent the second half, still holding Keera's arm energy was seen traveling through his body, Keera began to scream in agony as his skin turned dark tanned, and little by little changes from his toes and slowly going up his body.

It took him an agonizing thirty minutes for the spell effects to reach the top of his head, the energy shredded his clothes as his body changed before our eyes, and where the brother of Shera once stood, now stood a rather sexy dark tanned, dark elf woman, on her neck was a brand of a choker with a heart in the middle of her throat.

Keera went from being a male elf to a busty, naked, dark elf woman, her hair was as white as newly fallen snow, her eyes yellow that made me think of gold, "Unlike your sister, no power exist to modify or change that slave mark, you shall be forevermore a woman, and forever shall you be the slave of Diablo, God of Destruction, should you try and betray him you will regret it, for he will be the only one that can free you from the agony that you richly earned."

Keera's father threw him aside were several maids were waiting to see if he needed anything, "Clean her up and make her presentable, the very least that slave can do is be properly dressed before her master takes ownership of her, and be quick about it, or you will join her!"

I never seen maids move that fast in my entire life, they picked up the still naked Keera, and she will not believe what happened to her, or even what her own father had done to her. As the maids dragged her away kicking and screaming. I am honestly beginning to wonder if Shera and her mom are the only two who are sane in this entire family of hers.

"So mind telling me why? I mean why did you transform that idiot son of yours and basically made her my property?" The king looked at me and smiled, as he went back to sit on the throne. I could tell he was going to tell me something that I really wish I had a nice comfortable chair so that I could sit down to hear this.

"Keera was my eldest son, in other terms he was going to eventually be the King of my realm, while disappointed in his actions I did not wish to make Shera or my wife suffer seeing Keera die, but I could not very well allow him to be the next King considering what he wanted to do to his sister."

"I had to choose, make the people I love to cry, or punish Keera in some other way, he wanted to force her sister to be the mother of his heir, well since he is willing to force his sister, I see nothing wrong with making him feel what it is to be a woman, in all aspects, the brand is a brand usually used by demons, but I met several in my lifetime and the taught me quite a few things."

"So I transformed my son into something that would fit better her own soul and gave her a brand so that she would be loyal to the one person I can entrust her with. Had I done this with anyone else, he would have used that brand to force her into letting him have his way with her, but you, on the other hand, would never do it."

The Queen sat down on the throne, am I hallucinating or is the Queen actually licking her lips while she is looking at me? "She will be removed temporarily from the line of succession, which means the future ruler of my kingdom will be Shera, and he will be able to rejoin our family as royalty when Keera shows that she has learned to think of others before herself. She was removed both as a test and as a means to prevent further abuse to my army."

I think I see where this is going, he wanted to force his sister to be the mother of his kid, so his father forced him to be a woman and learn the difficulties and hardships of being a woman, which I imagine that transformation also included being able to have children. Boy, if I ever thought mom was a hard disciplinarian, Shera's father proves me wrong. Better not tick him off.

After we were lead to the dining hall, apparently during our talk the cooks and servants made a small feast for us, Alicia was still angrier than some other people would know, her eyes were practically shining red from sheer anger. Well, I also learned one thing people in this realm shall we say have a very good appetite.

The amount of food that was there for us to pick from and eat was enough to feed an army, I am not kidding, they had so much food that Mei could keep guests to her Inn fed for till the next century, and what is worse is that their control of magic was so strong none of it would rot, a single spell and all food would be good for decades.

I think honestly I never ate so much in my entire life, and Shera's mother actually called that a light dinner. How is it that Shera and her people can eat like this and not end up the size of a beached whale?

"So Diablo what exactly do you have planned?" I could think of very little, considering that I found a way to stop the war from ever happening, in lack of a better goal, I figured first I figure how to get Krebskulm out of Rem, and from that moment on trying to help as many people as I can.

If Sicero wanted to steal all the worship from the people, if I help enough people and somehow manage to make people doubt that he is the actual Goddess of Creation, then that more than likely will tick him off something awful, but I do need to talk with Shiriza before that happens, made amends for my cold treatment to her.

Who knew that my reunion with my faithful familiar would open my eyes to the truth, that Boe would be the one to let me learn who it was that actually betrayed me, and see the errors in my way of thinking. _'It is good to have you with Boe, thank you for telling me the truth."_

There was some silence till I heard Boe actually tell me it was both her privilege and honor to aid me in anything I should ever need. After the meal and a lengthy conversation about what is expected of me as the future husband of the Crown Princess of the Elvin Nation.

I could leave with her mother not to mentioning a few hundred comments about how many grandkids her mother actually wanted, and maybe come and live with them during the pregnancy so that her mom could help, I finally decided that after getting glares from Rem, and Alicia, that I better let Shera decide everything to do with reproduction.

I understand Rem, but Alicia was glaring to me since the moment that Shera's mom first hugged me, Keera was dressed in shall we say standard adventurers armor, well as standard as elf adventurers wear. The thing I expected was something similar to what Shera wears but no, she worse something even more revealing and in dark blue.

Her name would be Keira, and oddly enough she seems really happy to stand near me, I am honestly expecting her to try and stab me in the back, but instead, she seems to be getting an odd glee in pushing her body against my back as many times as she can. I think she finally stopped doing that by the time we went back to the throne room.

I think the menacing whispers of Alicia, which I think said something along the lines of if she keeps rubbing herself on him, I am going to strangle that elf bitch. "So Diablo since you are officially recognized as the future husband of Shera, I know you have other things to do, but please don't be a stranger, feel free to visit us any time."

I focused on the location and without wasting any time, I closed my eyes, **"Gate: Faltra City."** The second I did the spell enveloped us and we were instantly transported to outside our favorite in, boy, is Mei going to be either surprised or angry that yet another elf girl has joined my party.

As soon as we walked in I saw Mei dropped her pen and come running towards me, I see U was right she is angry, **"For crying out loud, how many more women are going to join your harem! First you have Shera, then Rem, not to mention Celeste and Medios, Medios the slave trader, and I thought that maybe the Imperial Knight was just a member of your party, but no, she clearly isn't, and this other elf, when am I going to get some love from you Diablo?"**

I honestly was speechless, I could not believe she actually screamed all that in the lobby of her own in, a few dozen feet away from the mess hall with her staff and guests eating or trying to eat their meal.

"As wonderful to see you actually declared your feelings for me Mei is, could you see if the room next to mine is available, cause Alicia and Keira here might need a bed to sleep on. I do think that Alicia sadly will have to return to the Capital to report that the war has been averted. I also need to do some quests before my skills start to feel a bit rusty."

She looked at me jumped up to put her arms around my neck pulled me down till she was standing on the ground and kissed me on the lips right in front of the women she basically said were members of my harem, not even caring if some of them were glaring at her while she did it.

"Fine, I guess you are tired after keeping the peace and all that, yes the room next to yours is vacant, and no you don't need to pay for it. You do more than enough for me by taking care of all the repairs around here. Just keep in mind that I am one of the poor unfortunate women that are still waiting for a good old fashioned roll in the hay."

As she asked Keira her information for the room, I was having a hard time trying not to blush, Rem helped by pinching me in such a way that I had something else to focus on. "So I gather we will report to the Lord of Faltra tomorrow, what do you plan to do now? I see you are waiting to leave? Where do you need to go and do you need one of us to go with you, Lord Diablo?"

I took a deep breath and looked at Alicia, who was apparently much calmer now, " I actually will report that the threat of war is over tomorrow, but right now, I need to meet with someone, someone who I gravely misjudged for a very long time, and maybe repair the damage my mistaken attitude has caused. No, I don't need anyone to be my guard, I will be safe for the most part, and no I am not going alone since Boe is with me."

I have to talk with Shiriza about what happened to me, why I was so cold towards her, and give Boe a chance to see the person she still considers her mother. It will be a long and painful conversation but it is a conversation I simply can not delay any longer.


	15. Chapter 15

This is a How not to summon a demon lord fanfiction only.

As by the time I finally manage to get everyone comfortable with their living arrangements, well Kiera was not happy at all for the longest time that I got to sleep in the same room as Shera but she had to sleep in the room right next to it. I told her that I could easily have her sleep back in the Elvin royal palace, and I might use Gate to bring her back, or she would have to walk on her own two feet.

Let's just say that she decided to accept and fast, as I was about to leave the Inn Rem grabbed my arm in a rather forceful way, "So where do you think you are going this late at night?" For some odd reason, Rem seemed to be angry about something, something she was not willing to tell me.

"I am going to visit an old friend, I asked one of the guards where to find her home when you were arguing with Kiera about why she and her sister Shera love to eat so much, and I think you mentioned something that it is unbelievable they eat that much and still have such a thin waist."

She looked in their general direction, and sure enough, they were stiff stuffing their faces. "I am not the only one that noticed, Shera is wearing traditional archer's armor, but Kiera is doing something even I wouldn't dare, she is wearing clothes that instead of protecting, they are meant to entice."

I looked at Rem and placed a hand on her head, "Don't worry about me, I am just going to meet an old friend and clear up a major misunderstanding between us, I wouldn't go if it wasn't important and you know it. Now do me a favor and keep those two out of trouble."

As I walked out the Inn Mei told me to be careful, alright she screamed at me that I better come back safe or she would go down to hell just so that she could beat me up. Who needs to be told where Shizira lives, Boe can smell her and she did smell her since we entered the city.

The fact that she lives near a temple, and people say sure the lady that lives there is beautiful but she has turned down every guy who worked up the courage to ask her out, she is nice and polite, but she must have ice water in her veins.

As I walked to the place, sure enough flowers she always loved making flowers, sky blue color walls, and the flowers must look like a rainbow from a higher viewpoint. I simply decided to throw caution to the wind and decided to knock. I waited for what seemed to be half an hour.

What the hell is taking Shizira so damn long to answer her door? It's not like many people come anyone to visit if what I heard is true. _"A lady takes longer to get ready, especially if the person who came to visit did not tell her beforehand and it is someone the lady cares about."_ Well, Boe hasn't changed much, she is still taking her mother's side it seems.

"Who is it? Don't you know what time it is?" I didn't even bother turning around, I simply said it was closer to midnight by the looks of it. Without even giving me a chance I felt someone jump and then I felt two mounds on my back. Get ready my foot, she is in her underwear isn't she?

"Shiriza could we talk for a little bit, there is something I need to confirm with you and there is a person who wants to see you very much. But all this has to be away from prying eyes. So will you let me in your home?"

She seemed to step aside and let me enter her home, it was not exactly what I would expect from her truth be told, the outside was a lot more colorful than the inside, base colors on the furniture like she never actually expected to have any sort of visitors. From someone who usually has such a shiny personality, this place kind of looks dull.

"So you ready to talk with me Diablo? What brought on the sudden desire to talk? Last time I saw you, you were barely sociable when you went to meet Galford. I went there so that you would at least know you had someone to help you, but you ignored my attempt of moral and emotional support entirely."

I found a sofa and sat down, I took a deep breath, "For I don't know how many years Shizira, I believed that you were the one that betrayed me, I believed that you had actually stabbed me in the back and while I could not move you butchered my body and ended up creating the so-called demon lords these people fear."

"I don't know if it was chance or luck, I was able to regain a physical form in another world, and in that place they actually believe our lives here in this universe are a form of entertainment, insane I know, but thanks to their belief I was able to regain all my abilities. It served as a means of therapy to work through the rage I felt when I thought you had tried to murder me."

She sat on the sofa across from me, and now I realize that she is basically only wearing a night robe, rather thin, seems like made of silk, and she was not exactly hiding her figure from me at all, "Funny you should say that, I also felt betrayed by you Diablo, you never once tried to force me to come into your bed, or even force yourself on me, but one night you did try, and that is when I noticed the man who was usually so sweet to me was not the one in front of me."

"You know as well as I do, that sex is more than a simple act for beings like us, it links the core of their very beings, there can be nothing more intimate and profound between us. As soon as it failed I cast a spell at him to reveal himself, it was your aide Sicero the one that wanted to take advantage of me."

I heard something from Boe but even I didn't suspect Sicero would go this far to gain power, "So once he was exposed he tried to say you sent him to do that, I know better and in a moment of rage I sent him to the icy plains of the underworld, where no souls can escape, fitting punishment for such a traitor."

"But that took more out of me that I had thought, and in my moment of weakness I can not fulfill my duties as a goddess, even in the underworld he somehow found a way to influence the temple into naming himself the one true God, and because of this he gains power daily, I been doing everything I can to minimize it, that is why I work as a secretary of the local lord, to be able to keep an eye on the Temple's movements."

I decided to tell Boe to come out and immediately once out of my familiar mark she took the form of an 18 years old human girl and she ran towards Shiriza and was happily giving her a kiss when Shiriza finally realized something. "So Boe told you what happened? Now it makes sense, and why you would come and want to talk with me."

Shiriza began to scratch Boe behind her head, and she looked happy, "Sorry Diablo, but the Temple has been trying to eliminate your followers, I think even some of them actually think that the pretender Sicero is you. Much like he has done with my followers, he is trying to eliminate both your followers and mine to weaken us."

I could not help but shake my head, "No Shiriza it is far worse than that, if nobody believes in us he plans to eliminate us from reality, to claim he is the true God and keep all power to himself. You are right, Boe was imprisoned inside a summon crystal, by Sicero, and once free she told me the truth."

"I am so ashamed that I once believed that you who used to say your love for me was eternal could ever betray me in such a despicable fashion, please Shiriza accept my apology." She walked over to me and without even wasting another second, she began to kiss my lips more passionately than I ever felt before in my entire existence.

She sat on my lap and her body began to lean on mine, and she rested her head near my ear, "There is no need to apologize for something we had no control over, what is important is that you know the truth, I can feel the love of several young mortal women on you, but who am I to say that should not happen? Since I loved you from the first moment we met."

"Diablo, please, believe me, I speak only truth when I tell you, you are the only person who I ever loved, and indeed I will love you till the end of time itself. Once I asked you to do what that traitor attempted to do, but you refused, now I ask you once again, be with me Diablo after what happened and all these years of missing you I realized how much I desire and need you to be with me."

I did refuse her before because honestly, I thought she was just teasing, but as I got up and began to carry towards her bedroom, in what some would call a bridal carry, I looked at her smiling face, "Are you sure you want your being linked forever with me? After all the foolish things I was thinking am I worthy?" Once she was over her bed she began to click her fingers and my clothes and hers were completely off our bodies.

We fell onto the bed and second our bodies touched the mattress we began kissing, touching, feeling each other's body like this was something that nearer one of us could resist or even prevent, the passionate way we were touching each other we did everything we could to make each other feel utterly wonderful.

Shiriza just saying either more, please more, and don't stop. I am not a virgin by any stretch of the imagination, but even I was surprised at how passionate our lovemaking was, we kept going from one position into another, it felt like we were a pair of animals in heat or this was our honeymoon.

Boe for obvious reasons stayed in the familiar mark when she went back in it is something I can't remember, then again since Shizira used magic and we were having sex on her bed, I don't even remember how long we been at it. As the morning rays of the sun came through the few spots in a nearby window we finally stopped. I was just resting with Shizira smiling as her body rested near mine, and she was taking deep breaths trying to catch her breath.

"If I had known you could make me feel like this, I swear Diablo, cosmic order is damned I would have told you how I felt long ago. This one night has been the single most wonderful and pleasurable moment in my entire existence. I honestly wished if that was a dream, I never wanted to wake up from it."

I simply looked at her, held her close and kissed her lips which made her smile, "Well I certainly didn't plan to end up like this, I mean all I had planned was for us to talk about what Boe told me, or simply apologize for being so cold to you when we first met, but do this the entire night? That is not something I planned to do."

She looked at me and simply asked: "Do you regret making love with me Diablo?" What kind of a moron would say yes when they have this unearthly beauty naked after hours of enjoying the sheer ecstasy of making love together for all these hours? "No, Shizira, I don't regret it, I just worry that I might have disappointed you."

She laughed and simply kissed me, "You disappoint me? Never. You sure lived up to your title my love, because you sure destroyed any chance any other man ever had of claiming me for themselves, I am yours, completely yours, Sicero even if he tries to trick me, I will know it, and he will never be able to claim me."

"If I have to be honest the only sad thing is that when we made love we didn't end up creating something new, a new life, but well, it's not like I am the only woman that wants to feel what I just felt, so don't worry my love, as your loving mate, I will build for us a nice home for me and your harem. What do you plan to do?"

I tried getting up from the bed, but with her legs the way they were that is not going to happen, "Nothing much, sorry to tell you that I might have to end up sleeping with some if not all the beings that were created when Sicero butchered my body, I have to do this in order to free one of the girls in the harem you just mentioned from what she perceived as her own version of hell."

She looked at me and nodded her head, "Yes, you are right, you should find them, we both will need to be at our best when Sicero finally shows up again, and unlike last time this time he will be more powerful thanks to all the power he stole from the faith he usurped from my followers and yours."

"Now that we discussed that, what do you want to have for breakfast? Eggs and toast, some juice, or me?" You would think after everything we did to each other last night, she would have enough but clearly, she is not if she is even teasing me like this. I actually ate the food she made, and only did so to prove that I actually care about her and trust her.

"So what exactly are your plans going forward Diablo?" I guess I should again mention this if only to be clear, "Help some of the people I care about, and try my best to find all the pieces that Sicero cut from me if I am ever going to actually regain most of my power, changing the minds and re-establishing the ethics of my followers, and try to do something about the way this world treats each other."

"Shizira you must realize that the discrimination between the races is rampant, something must be done, if this continues all that effort of trying to promote growth and cultural advancement we had done will all mean nothing, and that Idiot Sicero is only doing that because it actually serves his purpose of keeping them dependent on him.

She smiled, "Glad to see you are still the same Diablo I know and love. Now you don't need to worry about meeting Lord Galford, believe it or not, the elves were just as fast declaring your future nuptials as they were willing to send that threat of declaring war, honestly Diablo, it sure didn't take you long to get engaged."

I am beginning to think a few problems with her saying specifically after what we did all night and some of the morning today, "Don't worry Diablo, I did see how those girls love you, and I also know that more than likely a lot of mortal women will find you irresistible, as I told you, you can have your harem. It just shows your masculinity, but no matter what race they are, in the end, it will always be just us."

"And the few dozen children and descendants that actually survive to ascend to be demigods, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if the faith by them ends up changing what they call us and we end up being something closer to a pantheon at some point." I know that her being able to read my mind, and the link between us is an unbreakable one, so might as well check it.

"Just as long as you don't go and plot to have said children killed or kill themselves Hera." She laughed and looked at me with this sly look on her face, "Just as long as you don't go sleeping with women I agree that can join your harem or blatantly cheat on us, Zeus." Alright, it is official she can read my mind and memories. Isn't it wonderful that there will be no secrets between us?

What was that? That the relationship runs on the risk of growing stale? Well in what relationship between man and woman has been free of that particular risk? None, I seen wars happen because of that, if you don't, believe me, I can mention Helen and Cleopatra I think we both agree those relationships were doomed to not only grow stale but end up being disasters.

"So at least do me a favor love, I know you will be busy with helping the mortals, repairing all the damage Sicero has made, and possibly helping your little harem, but come and visit me some time, or I will come after you."

As I left her home I was feeling rather good for some strange reason, Boe was inside my familiar mark and she was practically singing that her parents were back together, with that many heads it was more a choir than a single person singing. I wonder how will the others react when I am not in my room.

Well, the scowl on their faces pretty much told me everything that I needed to hear, "Some night walk, you were going to get some fresh air, well you certainly got something that was fresh if your scent tells me anything. In case you forgot Diablo Pantherians have a very sensitive sense of smell, no wonder it took you till now to get back here."

Shera and Alicia were both looking at Rem with this questioning look, "Rem what exactly do you mean no wonder it took him this long to get back here? Where was Diablo? Come on, spill it, we don't have much time to dance around the issue, we got a quest to report, Alicia has to go to the Capital."

She blushed about three shades of red before looking at the floor, fidgeting and then looking at me before she looked at them, "Alright you want it plain and simple, you got it, **Diablo was out and slept with a woman we don't know till early this morning, and even had after sex breakfast with her, there, happy?** "

From that moment on Rem was quiet since the second their minds finish processing this information Shera pinned me against the wall and looked a little upset, alright she was furious for some odd reason, "Who was it Diablo? Who did you sleep with? I think I have the right to know this, was it, Celeste, again? Medios was sure grabby when you were having your lessons, or is it a woman I don't even know, please tell me it wasn't my mom."

How in the world did she even think I would sleep with her mother, we just adverted one war with the Elvin Nation, does she think I want to start another one? "You both remember the secretary of Lord Galford, don't you? Well, it turns out she is actually one of my oldest friends and went there to have Boe reunite with his mother figure."

"While there I wanted to apologize for my curt treatment of her and clear a misunderstanding, we known each other for I don't know how many countless years, since the universe first began honestly, and one thing lead to another, and she told me to claim her, and we ended up much like Rem just said."

"She told me it would be perfectly alright for her to have other women marry me, the only thing is she would like to be able to approve of them before they marry me." Shera was shaking and she was so angry she was practically in tears.

"So an old friend with benefits we happen to meet casually, you went to clear a few things up and you end up sleeping with her, is that about right? I just have one question, **Why not me, hell Rem, Alicia is apparently eager, Celeste is practically already undressing you with her eyes, Mei is practically thinking of mating, and not to mention how flirty you were with that fallen, that is not even talking about Medios, so why not any of these women and you chose to sleep with HER?** "

I tried my best to calm her down, and she finally did after I got her to lean on me, "I needed to work things out with her, to be able to trust people enough to open my heart to others, I needed to know exactly what happened since I was betrayed, and if this person is still a threat to both of us, I didn't go with the intention of finding her and sleeping with her, it just happened."

Alicia for some odd reason was not even mad, "Well she did pretty much say that she allowed him to have a harem, honestly someone as powerful as Lord Diablo, it would be weird if he didn't have one, I pretty much think that several if not all of the women that love him already consider themselves in his harem already."

"I mean if Nobles can have a harem, why wouldn't Lord Diablo who is far stronger than any royal or noble ever wished they could be?" Honestly, I find it still strange that for some reason Alicia seems to have more faith in me than even most of my former followers. If I didn't know any better, I would say that Alicia is very much like the followers I once had except even I can see there are somethings she keeps hidden.

None of my followers were this faithful and that quickly, there is something hidden behind that friendly exterior, I just need to keep aware that she might have goals of her own, goals that she wants to keep hidden even from me.

As soon as I entered the Inn, I saw Mei standing there with her arms crossed, and boy I don't need this on an empty stomach, good thing I did eat a light breakfast, I swear I feel like a little kid that stayed too late and broke curfew. "I am not going to go and even try to control you Diablo, you are old enough to know what you are doing, but when you didn't show up for breakfast, I have to admit that I was a bit worried. Next time just tell me when you will stay out the night so I don't worry? Nya?"

The dreaded weapon known as the guilt trip, I had gotten used to thinking that it has no effect on me, boy, I guess we guys never really learn, "Sorry Mei, I had to take care of something, a misunderstanding that was really causing me no end of headaches, it just happens that it took me such a long time to resolve it, but nothing bad happened sorry to worry, so anything that needs to be repaired?"

Shera, Rem, and Alicia were just standing there with their mouth open in sheer shock as we finished talking and Mei was acting like nothing ever happened beside me not cause to worry a little bit. "Nothing major, just that one of the parts of the kitchen is getting a bit worn down, nothing too much to worry about, you can take care of that in a second if I know anything about how fast you are."

Well might as well take care of the kitchen while I am at it, no sense in wasting time and letting the problem get worse from simply me procrastinating. I walked into the kitchen and saw the problem, alright a began to blast away the charcoal dust into new bricks, and once the cleaning was done, I began to cast restoration spells against everything and anything in the kitchen.

Once that was done I used spells to cause the place to be more impervious to damage and even put a few spells that would prevent this sort of disarray from happening again. All in all, it was nothing out of the ordinary, but this should make repairs a lot less frequent and the people that work feel a lot safer. I walked into the dining hall and picked a nice table to sit down and have a glass of juice.

"Know that we are all here, we need to report the quest completion to the Guild, and then we need to get another quest so that you can gain some experience, as for Alicia, I believe we will miss you for a while, won't we? As I understand it you need to see the General, and then go to report to the royal officials in the Capital."

Alicia for some reason was still smiling, "As impressive as always Lord Diablo, indeed I have to report to the King, and I already met with General Galford, he was very happy that you managed to avert the threat of war between our nation and the Elvin Kingdom. I wouldn't feel too sad if I were you, knowing how you seem to attract trouble, I will more than likely be sent back here soon enough since we worked so well together on the last incident."


End file.
